Harry Potter's new headmaster
by Don1st
Summary: Set during the Triwizard tournament, everything is going according to Voldemorts plan until Harry's name is called when the headmaster of an otherwise unknown school by the name of the Alteran school for Magic by default. This alters the course of Harry's schooling and quite possibly the rest of his life. I have no proprietary claim to Harry Potter or SG-1
1. The Alteran School for Magic

June 30th, 1986

Dallas Leslie point of view

I had been teaching DADA at Hogwarts with plans to return next year, hopefully. Only to hear my employment has been terminated due to parental concerns, aka me being in American. Just as well, the bigotry there is a nightmare. So after, I settled my affairs in Britain and apparated back to the US. Once I got there, I found that a giant triangle had hit my home. Then someone stepped out of it in what appears to be gold-plated armor and attacked me. I hit him with a less than a legitimate spell, but at that point, I wasn't particularly concerned about the law. Only for him to fire something at me and render me unconscious. Next thing I know, I'm trapped in my own body. With some egotistical parasite is controlling my every move. But since my apprenticeship with Nicholas Flamel. My blood hasn't quite been normal. Well, the iron in my blood, that I was told is now a gold-iron alloy. And it appears to be slowly enabling me to seize control when the moment is right.

November 12, 1986

I am now in control of my body again. All the while, I was able to use the parasite's knowledge to my advantage. Lyceus may have posed as a barbarian. But he was an engineering genius. He took my identity until he could adjust to my body. As well as repair his ship and track down a Chappa'ai in the Arctic and a US military installation, but the one in the Arctic has some ancient facility with human remains nearby. After I sent a letter to the to Macusa congressman William H. Potter, who's response letter could be summarized by saying, send us the magitech as well as regular updates, and we will stay out of your hair. The fact that his letter also said make sure that they can't be held accountable spoke volumes. I looked into the Arctic site and discovered some form of highly pure magic-powered the facility. So after, I crafted a very focused wand with which I was able to adequately recharge the main power crystal, which provided the necessary power for the facility. I speculate that it will take me a year to restore the crystal fully, and I have already begun to make more.

The facility has more advanced tech than what's Lyceus knew of, and I have been researching it as well as the woman I found in the ice was kept in the ice because of a medical analysis spell. It showed her blood contains a deadly virus, but she is somehow still alive. So I am using a purging potion to remove it from her system. Once that is done, I almost likely have to obtain a translation artifact because of how deep she was in the ice. Additionally, I have excavated a tunnel. To the Astrid Porta as it was initially called. I am confident that by this time next year, I will be able to figure out why there are nine chevrons when all of the Lyceus memories only show seven being actively used.

November 30th, 1987

So far, my predictions have been spot on, And I now know that the woman on ice was an Alteran. This interested MACUSA congressman William H. Potter. They were a species similar to humans but not the same. Ayiana herself is very intrigued about my ability to naturally that harness zero-point energy as she refers to it. And she told me of an obscure legend regarding a 9th Chevron address that's power requirements alone would be astronomical and that's not even considering the power required for the 9th Chevron. The most frustrating part was that the dialing address has to come from Earth. Which we have no way of powering if the 8th Chevron alone uses ten times the usual amount of power required. In 4 months, I should have a brand new Pontia, which will hopefully enable us to hopefully dial the planet that the rest of her species went to as well. Ayiana and I have been working together for some time with her learning various earth cultures. At the same time, I became knowledgeable about the Alteran culture, though we have intentionally kept the gate offline for security reasons.

At Ayiana insistence, I have begun to study everything from archaic to Wandless magic extensively. With the help of the chair, I am an expert in virtually everything now. Anaya has even discovered what she dubbed the energy gene or magic gene. She also has a theory as to why my power suddenly skyrocketed when I was taking over by the parasite. Humans who host symbiotes, as they are correctly known, have a drastically enhanced electromagnetic field. And that allows me to harness more magic. After that, we were able to locate more individuals with reduced traces of zero-point energy. We copied the now golden-iron in my blood so that they would produce it as well and put in a clone symbiote. Now we have seven former weak wizards to have the power that would be comparable to the average wizard or stronger. Ayiana and I have officially founded a school (as a cover for our recruitment). It is called the Alteran School of magic.

August 7th, 1989

We have begun actively monitoring nearby worlds and gathering information via zero-point energy enhanced orbital probes. We have recently rescued Dr. Littlefield, who, in a few months, will simply appear in a non-magi hospital with all the proper paperwork. After that was finished. I was tasked with sending a contact pulse on the ancient frequencies that are not currently in use by the Goa'uld. This was from the planet we rescued him from. Much to our surprise, the Asgard and the Nox responded. And they are also intrigued by my ability to harness zero-point energy. The Asgard were able to transplant the Goa'uld inside my employees and me with a blank symbiote since I get a boost in power from it. They have also taken an interest in my research into the former subspecies of human that identify themselves as Wesen. Who used to cohabitate the planet with humans.

January 10th, 1990

We have now set up shop in Atlantis. With all of us infusing magic into the dormant Pontias. We have the technology her descendants possessed, which are around a great deal more advanced than what we had before. But unfortunately, any knowledge of the ninth Chevron and the legend regard it seems to have been erased. Excluding the address and an equation for the power required, which does not have a set value. This means that it could need anywhere from 9 to 90 Pontias'. The school now has 100 real students and 450 staff (only 50 are for the school). We have even made contact with the Tokra as well. The Asgard seems to be making headway with their genetic condition thanks to the extensive database we have already collected. They're now 5 ft. Tall, and with using something close to there cloning technology, we can give the tokra as a species a chance to reproduce via lab. But that is a whole other matter.

October 27th, 1994

For the past few months, I have been researching restorative matter conversion using a universal gel as a core. Delicate as it may be, it was interrupted when the monitoring orb began displaying a message. Informing me, that is, a student of mine had been selected to participate in that death wish of a tournament. While having 400 students does make it difficult to remember an individual. A famous student that I was did not have stood out. Using a temporal manipulation device (advance time turner disguised a pocket watch). I was able to arrive before that happened, having already gone over the rule and regulations of the tournament and discovering that he could not get out once he was in unless the person who entered his name replaces it with their own. (When I considered the fact that it was done out of malice anyway, it was a rather pointless to stop it's from happening since someone else would have done it regardless.) Not to miss an opportunity to make a grand entrance. I banged open the doors just as Harry Potter stood up.

Wearing the official attire for the supposed school that I am co-headmaster of with the standard non-Atlantis school attire. With black ski pants, a dark-colored long-sleeve shirt, and a dark blue ski jacket with optional face-concealing hood. With gloves, masks, and sunglasses as needed and a silver emblem of the Pegasus constellation inside a double circle with nine red chevrons evenly divided. I apologize to Headmaster Dumbledore, telling him, telling him about a false prophecy. And, how Harry Potter was somehow registered under my school, and we had to speak with Mr. Crouch and the other headmasters. I noticed evident agitation in that nut job of a former Aurors face. But considering the difficulty of keeping that position filled, Headmaster Dumbledore had to be content with what he could get. Ignoring this, I continued saying, "might as well do it right here because everyone will know by tomorrow anyway because this school is a giant rumor mill anyways."

Harry Potter's point of view

I just heard my name called. Hermione told me to stand up. Just as I did the doors banged open, and a man straight out of the ski resort told us "sorry for the interruption, my name is Dallas, as everyone but the current defense against the dark arts professors might know." Minerva frowned at the teacher's table and was less than pleased at my abrupt nature, but if anything, she is consistent. "I have immediate business with Headmaster Dumbledore and Bartholomew Crouch Sr. Headmaster Dumbledore sense someone put the Alteran School of Magic's name in that infernal cup, I mean historical Goblet of Fire." He added as a polite yet sarcastic afterthought. "From a prophecy, I knew that Harry Potter is effectively my student by default. It would be best to do this in front of everyone right now, so I would recommend bringing the other Headmasters and champions back in here. Since we both know this school is a giant rumor mill." They had come back to the great hall to this new headmaster. Casting a spell with his wand and sharing with us his not surprisingly only year a DADA professor. He then started his school shortly afterward with a witch named Ayiana. And after that, he was told a prophecy that went something like this. _Having beaten the unbeatable, this champion chosen from far shall represent the school that is even farther, once shunned now welcomed this teacher and his pupil will shine with a new light._ Then it showed a crystal orb that was linked to the prophecy being activated, not 2 hours before dinner.

After that, it shared an image of every time I've been near the cup without putting my name in it. Additionally, with me never having suggested asked or hinted that I wanted my name in there. How he got the information about me is concerning, but not something I can think about at the moment. Then it took us back to the present.

"I fear you are correct," I heard Mr. Crouch say. "I believe that he has to be placed as a judge for the contest since headmasters and headmistresses have always been judges." To this, the other headmaster and headmistress began to object.

Crouch continued saying, "as unexpected as this is, he is the headmaster of an unintentional champion in this tournament. Unless you wish for Headmaster Dumbledore to have two champions."

At which point, they both agreed profusely with Mr. Crouch. Then professor Trelawney openly declared his prophecy a fake. (Like she has any room to talk) "Professor Trelawney, considering you're standing in the Enlightened community, I would recommend discretion as a better part of valor." Headmaster Dallas Leslie said. It seems he also had an equally low opinion of her. I wasn't concerned when she stomped off in anger. "Can I assume guest quarters will be made available, or will we need to find our accommodations on the ground as the other schools did in which case I would request the use of the shrieking shack as it is known." Headmaster Dallas Leslie asked.

Professor Dumbledore said. "I'm aware that this school does have plenty of unused rooms." At which point head Mistress Maxime and Headmaster Karkaroff were about to object. Which I think made professor Dumbledore change his mind and say, "I feel it would be unfair to the other schools if we housed you and not them." At this, the Headmaster Karkaroff and Headmistress Maxime agreed unanimously.

"I don't believe we've been properly introduced my name is Dallas Leslie," he said to thee, other headmasters and headmistress.

Headmaster Leslie continued saying, "I'll also be teaching him one-on-one in all subjects since I have masteries and expertise in all fields. He is now my student; his education is at my discretion." Professor Dumbledore was about to object when I heard Headmaster Leslie said. "It is merely in an attempt to get Mr. Potter up to par with the other students' contestants champions."

"Perfectly understandable," Professor Dumbledore said. Still, I could tell that it was not what he was thinking.

At which point headmaster Leslie, requested my presence after separating from the other headmasters and headmistress. When we were outside the Great Hall, he apologized if he had caused me any embarrassment, but since someone else entered my name in the cup, he felt it was best to address this issue immediately. As a means to prevent further repercussions and begin my training for a competition designed for someone three grades ahead of me. I told him that "I was not an of a fan of the approach but that I had been on the receiving end of negative attention," thinking back to the second year. So I appreciated his attempt to prevent it. Even though I don't think it will work.

After going back into the Great Hall, Hermione told me everything she knew about the Alteran School of magic. I, unfortunately, I do not anything concrete beyond observations since the school has only been open for seven years. But, the uniform is much like Durmstrang except for modern muggle winter attire indicating the climate must be considerably colder than here since the continental US doesn't require that as a standard. The school must be located in a part of the contiguous US." At my look of confusion, she had informed me, "it's part of America. Just not where the borders interconnect, and that leaves only Alaska or Antarctica."

After dinner, me and Headmaster Leslie stepped outside, with the other headmasters and champions in tow, to the shrieking shack.

Headmaster, Leslie merely said, "it's amazing how fast things can change." Then he threw a glowing sphere into the building. Also, he said in a hypnotic voice.

"Before me, I see a yellow and white two-story shotgun house with add-on stairs the left side and a fenced-in garden on the right. With a white porch otherwise surrounding the house and enclosed by a white picket fence." The Shack began to change shape almost immediately. After that, he spoke in a normal tone. "He then proceeded to say kitchen, dining room, bathroom, and three bedrooms are for the public uses. But the sitting room will double as a classroom for not activity assignments. The basement is for the more active assignments. Your belongings are being placed inside as we speak. I'll provide you with your new school wardrobe since you represent my school until the tournament is over. Also, if I need to increase capacity, the bedroom doors can open up into hallways that are otherwise identical to the main second-floor hallway except for the stairs fully to the first floor rooms, not the hall." He finished by saying.

Like magic, no pun intended that is precisely what happened. The place looks like what I imagined a typical, traditional American home would look like. Once I walked in, this only reaffirmed my opinion. From the Oakwood wainscotting to the faded blue wallpaper with gold patterns and the furnishings were modern enough still in an older style. Even the moving portraits seem to be American wizards that lived in the Muggle world. Excluding the ones that were of people wearing oddly styled tan robes. With plaques that looked something like Latin but must have been an older version.

I went to the room that had my name on the bronze nameplate. I looked around the room. I saw what would be best described as a generic male's students room with a desk and built-in bookshelf. What was odd was the crystal tablet on the desk and the single book on the shelf that was labeled The Secret Room. I knew more than well enough that both were important, but I would look into it tomorrow when I opened the corner door-chest. There was a note saying, "You have 12 outfits that will appear if summoned in the appropriate compartment. All of which were similar to what you saw me wearing including face-concealing hoods, gloves, masks, and sunglasses as needed." I didn't understand the sunglasses part, but I guess Hermione was not surprisingly correct about the school's climate. Once I had noticed an inconspicuous door that I somehow knew was a full bathroom. Which was a considerable upgrade from my room at the Dursleys or even my Hogwarts dorm? After that, I laid down on the top of my bed and instantly fell asleep.


	2. Symbiosis and Animagus

I have no proprietary claim to Harry Potter or Stargate.

Harry Potter's point of view

The next morning I woke up at 7:00 a.m. with a note on my nightstand saying I had 1 hour to shower and get downstairs for breakfast. After I had showered, I went to see what was going on with the bookshelf. Only to confirm that it was a lever and not a book. Once the bookcase opened up, it revealed an empty room with a note explaining that the room was comparable in function to the room of requirements. "Well, that's useful," I said aloud, "now what the bloody hell is the room of requirements. It does not matter. I will ask Hermione." At this point, I went downstairs, and Headmaster Leslie was drinking a cup of tea with two plates set on the table.

As I've begun to eat, he said. "While we're here, there's no need for formalities since you're only technically my student. So if you'd prefer, you're more than welcome to call me Dallas."

This informality made me pause because no professor had asked me to call them by their first name before. Then again, this wasn't exactly normal, as he had pointed out. "After breakfast, we'll go over some more sensitive details about the school."

Once breakfast was over, I joined him in his sitting room, and he showed something that looked kind of like a snake as well as pulling out a folder from a briefcase that I just now noticed, which told me about the tokra and everything else regarding the school's extracurricular activities. The one detail that seemed appealing was the fact that if I share my body with this new symbiote, I will be able to retain the knowledge. I learn, which will enable me to survive. Then there was the choice to become a potentially lifelong host or risk death.

Interrupting my train of thought, Dallas said, "The Tokra symbiote would have adjusted to living symbiotically with a human, as well as heal any injuries their host might have such as a scar or impaired vision. The symbiotes can even correct malnutrition if given enough time. I am technically a host. But my symbiote is a blank, meaning it has no memories of any kind since my physiology will eventually in prison any symbiote I bond with. So I receive all the benefits, but none of the complexities otherwise associated. You don't have to say yes, it'll just be difficult but not impossible to survive this year if you don't," he told me, "if you need time to think about it. I designed a secret room in each bedroom. You might be more familiar with a come-and-go room or room of requirements. It should be helpful in this matter. It hasn't already revealed itself, touch the book, and focus on what you're feeling on the room will adjust accordingly." He said to me

* * *

After I went upstairs, I touched the book and thought about what I was feeling, and the bookshelf opened up into a set of stairs that was more like a ladder. Once I made it up to the top and opened the trap door, I realized that it was the top of a tall tower that was encased by a parapet above an endless forest with my broom lying on the stone floor. I could swear I spent the rest of the day just flying over nowhere, but when I got out and closed the bookshelf, I somehow knew only 5 minutes had passed. Having made up my mind, I went downstairs. I found Dallas in the dining room, looking over some papers.

Dallas resumed our talk by saying, "If you say yes, the symbiote be able to help you learn. It has a genetic memory, which means it can never forget what it has learned with the temporal acceleration field active. You should be up to my standard of the fourth year by the first challenge, minus any unexpected adaptations to the curriculum, which shouldn't be too much of a problem anyway. Oh, and by the way, it would be comparable to the 7th year by Hogwarts standard, so you'll be more than ready," Dallas said to me. "If this is done, you will also be giving an offshoot of a species a good chance to survive."

"If I'm ever found out, I began saying. I will be hunted and sought after by the others of their kind because I aided the group they call rebels. If I was ever found out, that is." I said pensively. "So, not that different than half the stuff going on in the wizarding world then. So how does this happen," I asked.

"Is that a consent or question?" he asked me.

"Both," I replied to his statement.

"Well then," he said, "traditionally they can enter your body through the mouth or the back of the neck, and they'll be little to no evidence of it. Once, I give you a special charm to wear your symbiote will be impossible to detect. But I've come up with a new way since the number of available symbiotes is considerable." He said while pulling out what appeared to be a quartz version of a chainmail headpiece. All the while saying, "this psychically and physically connects you to an underground lake in the Arctic. The symbiotes will be able to read your thoughts, and then the metaphoric voice in your head will be far more literal." He finished by handing me the quartz hood. "Put on and it'll; teleport isn't the right phrase, but it's about as close as we can get in any language you know. So, I'll give you a week to adjust to your new living situation, and then we'll begin handling than other issues that occur."

After he put the quartz hood on me, it felt as if there was some kind buzzing sensation from my head to my shoulders. Then I could feel it, it taking form inside me. Next thing I know, I am in what appears to be the Gryffindor common room with another version of me. But they also seem to be a shadow of someone else in the room which my counterpart was focused on. I saw the shadow take form, but I seem to unable to discern whose shadow it was. Then I saw the other me with a Zat'nik'tel. How I knew what it was, I didn't know, but I saw not me fire three blasts. Then I felt immense pain in my scar, but then it disappeared when the shadow did.

What I can only assume is the symbiote said, "Now that's soul fragment is dealt with. I believe it's time to introduce myself properly. The other me said. My official title X3S4 until I choose my name. I feel that James would be acceptable for now if you don't object. Since it is your middle name, if Mr. Dallas were to call my attention, they would simply think he was calling you by your middle name."

This hit me hard, considering that it was my father's name. I couldn't help but agree, though, that he had a valid point.

So reluctantly, I accepted but asked if he would mind if I called him Jim, with all things considered. "Of course, I did not factor in that it was your late father's name, and Jim can be an abbreviation for James. Though I don't see why they would shorten an already short name," Jim said.

"I guess it's just a matter of personal preference," I replied. Then I found myself in the sitting room by myself with Dallas most likely in the basement if what I'm hearing is correct. I guess I have till next week to get an of a grasp of being a host, I thought.

"It's not that difficult of a concept, and you did agree, Harry."

"I understand that it is still an adjustment. I suppose it'll get easier with time. But that could take a while."

"It is best if I only speak when you are alone since, from my inherited memories, hosts tend to speak aloud to their symbiotes until they adjusted."

Mr. Dallas, I called, "Yes, Harry, he shouted. If you're asking me to intermediate between you and your symbiote, then I will offer advice, but that is it."

"Fine," I said, "would you at least tell me if I could still become an animagus since I am now a host. I'm only asking because my father was one. As well as my godfather, I want to know if it's possible."

He was silent for a moment before he came up the stairs. He responded by saying. "No one who has bonded has attempted that before we can go through the process and see if it works, though. I have even developed a technique to conceal that foul-tasting leaf with a charm. With the temporal acceleration, you'll end up becoming one over three months and the instantaneously depending on the individual's point of view."

He paused for a moment before he said in an uncertain tone. "I've been thinking about asking a few of your friends if they would like to transfer here. In the spirit of supposed transparency, they could be here, and that way, if anyone would ask questions, they would think they have answers. If you have no objections, I would like to invite your friends. He pulled out a small crystal tablet: Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Frederick, and George Weasley. Also, their brother Ronald but the judging by his academics, he would probably say no."

"I looked at your memories of them, Harry, and I can only come to a comparable conclusion that is would be an effective strategy that Dallas is considering."

"Thanks, Jim, I just don't know how I'll be able to keep you a secret. I'm not sure if there will be time for us to adjust."

"Harry," Dallas said. "Don't talk loud. They'll either think you're crazy or that you have a mental connection to someone. Most likely, not the latter. So let's put that particular conversation on hold first. You need to go in a little vision quest." He pulled out a potion from a box. The box was on a side table beside the couch. I could have sworn it was not there before. "This potion is almost impossible to make using traditional methods, which is why it's rarely used or heard of. It is called Ainmhithe Féin; it's Irish Gaelic for animal self. You'll notice the cork at the top of it, that is because it vaporizes when exposing to air. So I want you to go upstairs later on in bed and then inhale."

I did what he said then laid down on the bed and open the cork what hit my nose was worse than that horrible perfume my aunt likes to wear. My vision went blurry. Suddenly, I found myself in a place that I could only describe as an ever-changing wilderness. Once everything stabilized, I was standing among an unfamiliar area, which I knew was Greece with Jim by my side. We were standing beside a clear pool of water. Across from us was a fox with an almost golden hue to its fur. Looking at it, I could tell that it was a trickster fox. What surprised me most was when I saw my reflection, and it was the same as the foxes, except I was the height I am now. At this point, I woke up, and 3 hours had passed.

I walked downstairs, and Dallas was in the dining room, working on his tablet. When I told him about what I had seen, he asked if he could speak to Jim to explain it better.

"Hello, Dallas, this is the first time we've been able to communicate in this manner. I would have thought that we would have spoken sooner, but with your symbiote, nothing more than a means of enhancing your magic. I am not surprised, just disappointed."

"You're not wrong," Dallas said, "I could have been a better host motioning toward the house and not himself. "But as to why I requested you specifically and not Harry. Since you share memories with him, it'll be easier to explain these scientific aspects of this to you. You see, what is occurring to Harry is technically a genetic defect, possibly rare. But there are so few Animagi that it is difficult to tell. Everything is all right, but his animagus form doesn't properly form, leaving some aspect of his human form present. Typically whatever first has to change to fit the animal form is what fails in the scenario. While the best-known examples are the Teumessian fox, or Cadmean vixen supposedly," he said an uncertain tone. "Now, it could have something to do with that particular form; we just don't have the research to do anything other than theorizing."

"Are there any other Animagi among the Alteran school for magic," Jim asked. I could tell he was observing every saying on the papers and the tablet.

"No, but that there are plans to conduct research; this is simply the first opportunity for it to occur. So you should have Harry and yourself prepared for extensive and possibly mildly invasive studies."

When I regained control, it took a few minutes for things to come back into focus. And I told Dallas there might be someone who could have some information on this.

"If you are talking about your innocent godfather, Harry, then I can assure you I have plans to bring him here for your animagus training. It has come to my attention that the US government has found its own Porta, which means MACUSA. We're going to need something to keep them preoccupied until we can come up with an ideal solution. I'd say modifying the extraction laws to require they're having been a trial should do the trick nicely. Especially with the Minister of magic position hanging on by a thread."

Once he said that it all came together. I realized exactly how he planned to free my godfather and get himself out of as much trouble as possible. If I didn't know any better, I would have sworn he was Slytherin. "Harry, as your headmaster, I recommend writing to your godfather while your thoughts are still fresh on your mind. Just remember phrasing, what you don't say can speak volumes more than what you do say."

Then I went to my room to write to Sirius telling him everything but the symbiotes parts. Simply stated that there would it a temporal method used to teach me more effectively. After I finished writing Hedwig left with the letter, I started familiarizing myself with the crystal pad with its bronze trim that Dallas had told me was all of my textbooks and library in one. Dallas knocked on my door just to say to me that he had been summoned by my very distant relative, President William Harold Potter of MACUSA, and he was not about to tell him no. So he brought in a retired potions professor by the name of William Duke to oversee me for the immediate future. But that he would be back as soon as possible.


	3. The cats out of the bag

I have no proprietary claim to Harry Potter or Stargate SG-1

Chevron mountain complex just before the Start of the Abydos mission. No one's pointed to view.

"Colonel O'Neal, you insisted on seeing me in my office." Colonel West said in an impatient tone.

"Yes Sir, General West, this is of the utmost importance there are certain things that you don't have clearance to know about, which is why I have to use the red phone. Before, you object Sir, just know that I will do what is necessary to use it considering the security implications otherwise. I'm willing to risk court-martial and life imprisonment so that I can confer with one of the only individuals I know with clearance on this matter. General West Sir.

"Well then colonel, one of three things is will have an after that. You'll receive an off the books accommodation, this will have a never happened, or you'll be court-martialed. I will have the MPs outside waiting."

"Sir, yes, Sir," Colonel O'Neill reiterated. Then, General West left the room. Colonel O'Neill picked up the phone and reached the president.

The President told him. "Considering what's about to happen to you better have made the right call Colonel Jonathan 'Jack' O'Neill." President Clinton said while looking through Jack's file.

"Yes sir, it very much is; this is about magic, more specifically the Alteran school for magic." For you see the Alteran School of Magic has been using an additional Stargate since it was founded. I know this because I am a part-time defense instructor for combat training. I don't know what has been discovered, but there's more to that school than meets the eye. Do you wish for me to proceed with the mission and provide the illusion that everything is as it is believed to be? Or do you want to speak with your counterparts first, sir, Mr. President."

"Colonel O'Neill, thank you for informing me of this. Send the general back in and put him on the phone."

"Yes, Sir, Mr. President."

Colonel Jack O'Neill motioned for General West to enter his office and hands him the phone. "Mr. President Sir, everything is ready to go, the nuclear bomb all but ready to detonate. If you could just, Yes Sir," General West said, "Yes, sir, I will do that." Then the president ended the conversation. "You're dismissed soldiers and Colonel you have new order you are to continue with the mission, but you are only to detonate the bomb if you have no alternative. Furthermore, I am to disregard that you ever made that phone call. Is that clear, Colonel."

"Yes, sir," Colonel O'Neill replied.

The Alteran House at Hogwarts

Dallas Leslie's point of view

I had just finished a prototype of the universal gel for my research in a circular lab version of the secret room. When my wall mounted two-way mirror glowed red with the words President of MACUSA. At which point, I set my work aside and said. "Mr. President, what a wonderful and unexpected surprise to hear from you."

"I'm not going to bother with pleasantries get your butt down here now. My counterpart knows that your school uses an Astrid Porta, not much more, fortunately." He said at an office that was not at the MACUSA headquarters.

"Not to further agitate you, but where do you mean by here." This made him pause.

"My home office, as soon as possible."

"I will go the moment a replacement arrives to look after my student, President Potter." After that, I hung up and looked up Willie Duke's number to make him an offer he couldn't refuse. Telling him that I needed him here now, not next week, and I'll be more than willing for his great-niece to enroll if it meant him getting here. Within a minute, my two-way mirror activated with him, saying they would be there in 10 minutes. After that, I quickly wrote a note to professor McGonagall telling her of my imminent departure and informed her that my old professor Willie would be present. Once they arrived, I was gone.

Professor McGonagall's office

Professor McGonagall's point of view

I had received an owl from Headmaster Leslie regarding a transfer of students that were friends of Mr. Potter. It stated it was to help him adjust more smoothly, and as much as I wished to assist him, I must be fair. Therefore I consulted with Headmaster Dumbledore about the issue, and Albus, for some reason, was incredibly reluctant but begrudgingly acknowledged the fairness and recommended two students from each house be transferred at the approval of their parents. Therefore,

I consulted with each head of the house. I contacted The parents of Leonardo Blackwell Jr and Patrick O'Connell from Slytherin house. I also contacted the parents of Hannah Abbott and My friend Amelia Bone's aunt of Susan Bones from Hufflepuff. Then I called Xenophilius Lovegood, one of my strangest former students, but Luna Lovegood's father regardless. And, the parents of Terrence Lockwood from Ravenclaw. Which only left the Gryffindor students, considering the list that has been delivered I chose those with the most academic promise of those included The parents of Miss Granger who had, fortunately, had received permission for a two-way mirror from the ministry. And of course Lady Longbottom (despite professor Snape's opinion) regarding young Neville.

After receiving the approval of all parties involved, we were about to depart to the Alteran house as the students have been calling it. Just in time to receive a note that headmaster Leslie had written confirming the eight students with an additional one being added from the states. But, due to him being summoned by the President of MACUSA, he claimed that he would hopefully be able to explain at a later date. Additionally, informing me that a newly-hired professor would be there to show them around. Why he does not call upon any of his existing staff seems a bit odd. I can only surmise that the main campus must be very far away, inaccessible, or both. We arrived just in time for dinner, while it is explained to Harry what was going on when I inquired whether or not Professor Duke was informed on the matter regarding the President of MACUSA.

His response was blunt but accurate when saying. "All I know is one of my former students asked me to assist until the end of the year. With instructions as to what's going on with the house and the tournament." He was not the most informative individual, but Headmaster Leslie did ensure the care and well-being of the students, with his unexpected absence. This still did not explain the additional student. I suppose the fact that this professor and said student shares the same last name does.

Harry Potter's point of view

Professor McGonagall was going over the details after I had already heard. I couldn't help but think about when professor Duke no Willie. First arrived with his great-niece Maybelle the moment our eyes met, I was mesmerized. Only to be firmly reminded that I was here to learn by Willie. And that was far from the only interesting comment he made. When they arrived for dinner, and the introductions were made the there were quite a few questions about why Maybelle was not attending Ilvermorny.

With Willie answering for her by asking, "y'all hear about the member of magical Congress who had been exposed for casting an unforgivable." Several of them agreed, so he said, "well, I reckon the phrase no good deed goes unpunished could be used, motioning towards Maybelle. An unnecessary moment of sympathy was stoped with Willie saying. "That is not your doin', but it that snob of a politician and his friends. Not to mention my yellow-bellied coward of a former boss." At which point, I and the others realized that he had been teaching at Ilvermorny when his great-niece attended. Only to have quit because of her expulsion. "Besides, we're here now, and she's enrolled and one of the world's best magical schools. So that's all that matters.

Maybelle spoke for herself when she said. "No matter how sadly misguided they may have been, I have risen above all that, and I'm here now." An, oh how innocent she sounded when she said that But when Maybelle smiled while she was telling her piece. I was enchanted. Once things had calmed down and a reminder glare from Willie, we had dinner.

Once professor McGonagall had left, Willie said. "I don't stand for formalities anymore than Dallas does, so y'all call me Willie now. Let's start this tour."

"The only reason Dallas would be forced to appear without warning is if someone other than MACUSA discovered quite a bit more about the school than what is common knowledge. Which means we might have to answer some questions ourselves, Harry."

"I'll talk to you when I can think in private and not a loud Jim."

"What was that you just said, "Neville asked.

"Just thinking aloud," I responded.

Once we made it into the basement, I noticed four bookshelves based equally apart along the right wall that was full of books. Then Willie explained the secret rooms/classrooms. Also, I was told that I would show them the second story with him, indicating that it has changed more than a bit. After that, they followed me. To my surprise, I led them up to a doorless hallway with the staircase in the middle. There were two hallways at either end of the hall. There was floor to ceiling windows that had a stained glass top with students on one end and faculty on the other. This hallway had three bedrooms on either side of the hall with the stairwell in the middle. At either end were the same windows except the words stated locations. While I had no idea what that meant, the one that said Venice, Italy seemed to be overlooking a canal. What seemed most evident to me, though, was at the right hallway, there was a magical barrier that prevented me from entering that part of the hall. The other direction the same setup, but Maybelle could not get past that one ether.

I guess Dallas wanted to make figuring out which side was which easy. "Well, that's the tour you are respective rooms have nameplates on then." At which point, I described my room and Maybelle saying the girls were the same except for valance with the drapes, and there was softer lighting, I guess that made the room feminine. After we went to our separate rooms, Jim and I had a long discussion about what might be going on.

The home office of the President of MACUSA

Dallas Leslie's point of view

"Mr. President, this was an unexpected visit. It's still three months until our biannual meeting. Regarding the ZPM technology that my school oversees the development, of course. How has the implementation of the newest 'Magitech' been going?" I said, watching him adjust his pin holder to the exact right position.

"To answer your question," President Potter said "it's been going quite well, but that's not why we're here, and you know it. I called you here because they know you have an Astrid Porta, but fortunately, that's about it. And I doubt they'll be satisfied with simply setting up a schedule for usage."

"There might be a way to stall until we have a better approach planned," I said. "You see, I know for a fact that your very distant relative's godfather. A man by the name of Sirius Black is very much innocent. Tragically he never received a trial. And with the British minister magic position hanging on by an award regarding the event. It would just be tragic if you were to change the extradition laws to insist that a person have at least had been a tried, even in absence, before extradition that is."

"Cornelius fudge would have to deny that our trial was legitimate and if we used ICW standards with them supplying the true serum. The international fallout would be epic in proportions. It would take at least four months for me to sort through that nightmare. Let alone resolve it." President Potter said, smiling all the while.

"And I'm confident President Clinton would understand if you're unable to confer with him on our little matter beyond the most basics. And of course, the UN and the ICW would have to be informed. Not to mention the complications of even setting up a meeting that secretive with so many delegates attending. I won't be able to help since I'm involved with the tournament and my co-headmistress overseeing everything else off-world, causing her to be equally unavailable. It would just be tragic if it takes that long for us to respond to this sharing of information appropriately, wouldn't you agree."

"I couldn't agree more Headmaster Leslie. Our mutual friend in magical law enforcement should be informed of the moment Mr. Black arrives in the US. That is, of course, after I discover our horrendous oversight in our extradition laws and call an immediate congressional session to address that and other equally as important issues that have arisen in between sessions. Which I'm sure you read about in the Magical Times. I'd say Mr. Black should be arrested Friday afternoon in an endeavor planned solely by him to clear his name, of course."

"Of course, President Potter," I agreed with the same smile.

After being invited over for dinner since I was missing my own and ironing out our stall tactics, we parted ways, and I went to discuss school affairs with Willie.


	4. Time to begin

I have no proprietary claim to Harry Potter Stargate SG-1

Harry Potter's point of view

It has been a week since the others arrived. To say that me, Hermione and Neville have had issues with the two Slytherin students would be an understatement. But Dallas decided to take a rather unorthodox approach to deal with the situation. He cast an understanding spell on all five of us. Now anytime we speak ill of the other person, we have to see things from their point of view as well as our own. It is humbling, but it was effective. Everyone else seems to get along quite nicely.

The tablet is another matter altogether, though. I honestly don't know who uses the tablets more Hermione or Terrence since I see both of them quite literally unmoving for hours on end. But I haven't been able to focus on that tablet since yesterday since I saw the headline in the magical times declaring my godfather innocent. There was even a bit about the ICW publicly supporting the trial, all the while noting that the British Ministry of Magic refuses to recognize it. That's not even the best part though, Dallas has publicly stated that he is hiring my godfather to teach us transfigurations. He had earned his mastery just before him, and my parents became active in the Order of the Phoenix.

Since he passed his masteries with flying colors and received appraises from other masters. Dallas told me it was a breeze to hire him with those recommendations alone, and a political impact didn't hurt either. All I have to do is wait for him to arrive. The temporal field will be erected after some ceremony about our aging plants. The plants I'm still having a hard time wrapping my head around. Not even Jim understands it, as it is seriously advanced magic that transfers the natural aging process to something else living. There aging somehow tied to the Astrid Porta's, and I mean all of them even the defunct ones. How this is going to be done is beyond me, but apparently, it includes the 9th Chevron. Dallas has been very focused on this Chevron. He has called Jim to his office, so it seems I'm about to find out why.

Leonardo Blackwell Jr. point of view

We are about to spend an entire Alteran School year cut off from the rest of the world, all in the name of learning everything anew. Beginning with the first year, the fact that we're tying ourselves to a bunch of rare or presumed extinct plants is sure to be financially profitable for this off-site location of the Alteran School of Magic. What has my father focused, though, is the Wizengamot, more notably the fall from grace Minister Fudge has taken. Because of every international contact and business arrangement has all but stopped thanks to his refusal to recognize a legitimate trial. All he had to do was declare that the British Ministry of magic would conduct their own and drag it along until the term ended. But no, Minister Fudge had to cock-up the situation something Royal since the majority that of the high-ranking members of the British wizarding world earn part their Galleons abroad. Not only that but anyone with an issue that they could not justify against the dear minister. Now is personally backing Lord Black and demanding his resignation. I don't see him lasting past Christmas.

Neville Longbottom point of view

We have said goodbye to our friends and loved ones. Even though for them, it will only be a week. For us, it will be an Alteran school year. Hopefully, that's the same as a regular one. This school has no regard for what is officially labeled dark magic. We have already used blood magic to create blood ribbons. According to my tablet, they were initially used to bind combat Wizards together as a means of sharing strength. But as more and more blood magic rituals became labeled dark or band. People stopped using them. The ritual we use has been modified to bind us to a plant of our choosing. The plant would absorb any aging we should have experience. Dallas told us that Sirius Black would be joining us as an instructor. My grandmother was at first concerned. She was relieved that his mental state was declared affected but highly stable from his years of imprisonment. What has me excited there are the plants. They are aging instead of us.

Dallas Leslie's point of view

The case has finally closed on Sirius Black, with him being declared innocent. Of course, my decision to hire based primarily on the fallout it would have. It gives President Potter and me more time to develop a strategy for dealing with the issue at hand. The UN has pushed for a meeting for the rest of the world leaders. The meeting somehow managed to be scheduled for next week instead of 4 months from now, as we had first I expected it to be. I would say I'm the lucky one to have enough time to come up with an explanation. But I know that I will be the one having to explain everything regardless. Hopefully, we will be able to find something to wow into the same arrangement we have with MACUSA. At this point, is us giving them tech and Intel while accepting all costs and responsibilities. In addition to openly claiming all assets and accomplishments. Which so far has been working wonderfully. Looking at my Antique Desktop Clock, it seems like it's time to meet with Jim.

"Jim," I said as he walked into my office." It is so good to see you. If you sit down, I'll explain, and then I'll answer any questions you might have."

"Of course, Dallas, you would not call me specifically unless it involved scientific matters anyway."

"Then I guess it's a good thing Harry is so understanding of your arrangement. Now let us begin, when the time dilation field goes up, we will be able to Dial every Astrid Porta in existence. Including whatever is at the 9th Chevron address and any associated facilities with that have gates. We will disconnect from the irrelevant gates. All the while, we are gathering information from the built-in sensors.

Additionally, it will have a self-evolving feature for timely repairs. So expect the plants to grow quite a bit more unexpected." I said, transferring the information to his tablet from my desk projection device.

"Dallas, " Jim said, "I need to look over information if possible, then I would like to speak to you about it once the field is up."

"Of course Jim, you reviewing it is perfectly reasonable, but now it is time for an over-the-top ceremony. The ceremony is just to appease the newspapers. So I believe it's time we went outside."

Outside At The Ceremony

"Now that you have all said your goodbyes," I said while I was motioning to their families. (With this being American soil for the rest of the tournament. Someone might have decided a little irony was appropriate with the head of the DMLE, and the new transfigurations professor Sirius Black were sat next to each other. Still, if anyone asked, it was pure coincidence.) I am glad that all these students have prepared for the first year and will announce the plants that they have chosen, which are now located in the garden with an explanation as to where they are from and why they selected them. Them explaining their plants is still better than me having to. As the students were ready to explain their choices, I began.

"Hannah Abbott;"

"Brierberries, once a common magical berry in France. With their magical properties to heal lacerations. Just by applying the juice to them. I could see Madam Pomfrey get excited by this, but the reason they are rare is in their name."

"Leonardo Blackwell Jr;"

"Black Vine Rose found in many ancient gardens of Germanic cultures. The medicinal tea made from the buds. As I have seen my mother use weekly, I said smuggling."

"Susan Bones;"

"Judgmental vine only found in the ruins of the first recorded magical hall of judgment. Primarily for their ability to sense feelings of guilt and attack anyone with those feelings. (I could tell that my aunt approved even while she was still uncomfortable with Lord Black not having at least been tried in Britain.)"

"Maybelle Duke;"

"Moonlight ice grass found in the Arctic. Because of its still untested magical properties. (If it's anything like corn I might just be able to make a magical version of our family's brew)."

"Hermione Granger;"

"The Athenian Iris, it was once found in Athens, Greece. For its extreme rarity and its supposed ability to increase the consumer's knowledge. (I saw the approving nod of professor Flitwick and McGonagall.)"

"Terrence Lockwood;"

"Pinus scientiae or the pine of knowledge as it is commonly known. Also, it supposedly can increase awareness, but it is done by inhaling the steam of the boiled cone. (Take that Hermione)"

"Neville Longbottom;"

"The ember plant is otherwise known as the burning plant. The origin of this plant has been lost to time. It begins as a patch of flowers and, if given enough time, will grow into a tree that Phoenix's are known to nest in. (I do hope they mature enough to see at least Fawkes taking an interest in it.)"

"Luna Lovegood;"

"The trumpet lupinesis a flower that is native to the Mediterranean. This flower possesses the ability to attract rare or unknown magical birds. (I couldn't help but notice several people unsurprisingly responding to me. But that'll have to do until I'm proven right.)"

"Patrick O'Connell;"

"The mystical water hemlock is native to northern Europe. For the counter poisoning potion, it's rooted produce. (There's another potion that my family was known for that requires it as well.)"

"Harry Potter;"

"I chose the Misty Mandrake tree. It is found primarily in the swamps or bogs of southern Europe. Primarily for its use in the potion Ainmhithe Féin. A potion I have used, and as I understand, it will be part of the fifth year curriculum. (I saw Professor Snape and McGonagall respond to this. With professor McGonagall, I think hers was just surprised, and she probably wanted to know what I had seen, which is why I sent a letter not 5 minutes ago via owl to her office. I just wonder if someone will be in her office so they can tell me the look on her face when she discovers I inherited my father's nature. And with Snape, I think he doesn't believe it can be brewed since most masters don't even try.)"

"Now that this ceremony is finished, I, in my capacity as headmaster, believe it's time for those not spending the rest of the Alteran school year here to leave." Once they had left, I activated the temporal spell and the unique expansion charm. But not before seeing more than one Phoenix Flame in. (Looks like Fawkes will be missing for seven days). When I took the students back into the house, I couldn't help but notice the plants were already growing.


	5. Year One

Alteran House dinner the first night

As we sat around the dinner table, several of the students began to comment on how rapidly plants were growing. Several phoenixes were spotted as well. Harry noticed that Neville was particularly pleased when this was said. Harry decidedly, made no comment about this, at which point Dallas asked. "Do all of you understood the finer points of the curriculum." Most of them agreed except for Neville, who asked how they were supposed to learn Wandless magic since no one knows how to teach it anymore.

At this, Dallas responded by saying, "I can assure you there is a teacher; you have to do is look around." Once, he made some peculiar hand gestures and spoke another language that was close to Latin but not Latin. It was probably Ancient. The entire building's layout changed altering to match the second floor with an open Courtyard at either end. He even added a full attic and sub-basement. "Also," he continued, "to these changes. I also like to read to you a report which will explain the sudden plants grow and explain what a Tokra is since you are all officially students, and you have signed a confidentiality agreement."

At this point, he had begun to describe symbiosis and their relationship to their human host, after which he revealed Harry and Jim's relationship. Then they, in turn, explained the reason for this coming into being. The faculty and students seem to have failed to realize that Dallas had placed a modified calming drought into their drinks to keep them from panicking or asking too many questions before they can do their research. Then he explained how the time dilation field was connected to the ninth Chevron.

Harry and Jim were paying attention to what they heard as it interested them. Especially when Dallas said, "all the gates, even the defunct ones, were activated. Additionally, how an unknown Force, possibly those how ascended, dealt with several groups, the worst of which, the Wraith that we had only just begun monitoring. All the while, the jaffa were turned back into humans, and the Goa'uld are now sterile. Furthermore, every sarcophagus and all the related technology were disintegrated as well. To farther destabilize the Goa'uld, all the gates were back to their original position. With the Alteran school for Magic able to identify 9th Chevron address using temporal techniques to repair each seed ship and its flagship The Destiny. Jim thought that this was a bit redundant (since the message that the ship was sent to collect was recorded in full thanks to the temporal field), not to mention the upgrades to the power system. Independently powered stasis fields to extend the life of non-active systems. Those upgrades would allow it to, in theory, remain functional for far more extended periods and other relevant or irrelevant details. But, what interested Harry was the fact that Merlin was found, despite the calming drought, this got everyone's attention. It turns out he was Lantean, which put many things in a new light. While Jim was focused on what's the fact that the queen of the tokra had been located and they are recovering and de-aging in the sub-basement. And that's not even considering the two ships that were found complete with their Crews that are Atlanteans.

Harry or Jim could barely stay in their seats once they were told the news. "I relocated a comatose mediwitch for Egeria human host. As well as slipping a letter backdated explaining that medical which on staff wasn't able to make it to the ceremony due to ill-health. In addition to an expert in ancient Magic, Moros Emrys was also unable to attend due to logistical reasons." He then said, "while I was relocating people, I took the liberty of moving Frank and Alice Longbottom to the Arctic medical unit once the school year is over, they'll simply be found wandering the streets having miraculously recovered from their long-term condition."

"I'll get to see my parents, I mean really see them mentally and physically present," Neville said.

"Yes, your parents will be in the physical state they would be in if it has never happened and the mental state they were in right before it happened," Dallas answered. "Now, can we get back on topic?" But Neville had wholly lost focus after this.

Once dinner was over, they all made their way to the sub-basement. Most of them one more interested in seeing and talking to a living legend. With Egeria waking up first and having some rather choice words about forcing someone to become a host no matter how dire their physical state. At which point, she switched to hugging Harry and acting as any new grandmother would. Saying, "I am glad to have grandchild regardless." Then Merlin woke up with a tale of his own concerning some distant relatives, and how he was able to harness Zero Point Energy or Magic while not technically being Human.

Time skip evening after the end of year exams

As the students all sat down at the dining room the table, they began discussing what they had learned that year.

"I think that this has been one of the best school years I've had," Neville said. Thinking about how Professor Willie casts a monitoring charm on his cauldrons and helps out is students when they need it. He is harsh, but he allows him to explain how to correct a mistake and then allows him to do so. "Much better than Professor Snape, who only seems to be apathetic and hostile towards anyone who is not a Slytherin. Don't even think about denying think it, Blackwell, you know it's true." Leo just shrugged, not even pretending that it wasn't that the truth. "I also can't wait to spend a week with my parents and hope that they accept the position as co-professors for defense against the dark arts." He said while getting another piece of pumpkin pie.

"I know people consider me to be a know it all. But, I think that Professor Emry's charms class as well as everything he teacher shows wonderful insight into ancient Magic. Especially the fact that he is patient and understanding. I do hope he's able to return next year despite his possible duties to his people." Hermione noticed that everyone seemed to agree while Professor Emrys confirmed his plans to return the next school year. While Harry was so subtly offering Maybelle the last piece of cherry pie.

"I think that everyone should stop pretending that Harry and Maybelle don't like each other when it's plain as day." Hannah Abbott said, feeling agitated with everyone pretending they didn't see it. This statement had left both of them blushing and Professor Willie pointedly glaring at Harry while Headmaster Dallas, was massaging his forehead as if he had a headache.

"I believe that's one of the most critical things is the Queen's recovery and her acquiring a more accepting host," Jim said once he took over. "I am aware that many of you are not overly concerned with this matter. But the Tokra consider this matter of high-priority." Everyone more or less understood but still wasn't overly concerned while the Mediwitch Camille Stewart could not agree more.

"As Headmaster, I don't think I need to tell you that certain things have to remain secret that includes any mischievous merchandise. A certain troublesome student might be manufacturing." Harry having regained control and was pointedly look anywhere else but the rest of the students." Myself, Professor Emrys, and Miss Stewart are busy for the entirety of next week. We will all be returning only without a Queen" motioning toward Miss Stewart, at which point Egeria nodded in agreement. "Before the school year comes to an end, I would like to remind you to consider your school project that is due by the end of your seventh year, Aka your doctor or Masters project depending on your cultural point of view. As well as, propose a toast that may return a new much like the phoenixes in Neville's ember tree grove. I believe it is time to pack. For tomorrow, and I get to find a creative explanation for the extreme growth of the garden into actual woods, good night."

Once the Headmaster, Dallas, had left, the students discussed where they would be for the next week with most going home and Neville going to the hospital. Harry has already prepared a package for the twins regarding his prototype product fire mints. He included a note that said it would allow Draco to live up to his namesake. With his Godfather declared innocent, Sirius had already spoken with Harry about vacationing in Atlanta, Georgia, the Black family, had an antebellum mansion there. The estate hasn't been used since the American Civil War (the stasis ward was sure to last all this time). At which point, Sirius gave Harry a wink, which told Harry the real reason they were vacationing in that particular estate.

Time skip next day

Headmaster Dallas Leslie just stepped outside. The once wooden now stone post marking the path the woods to the Alteran house, now Mansion to explain what has occurred during the school year. To the multiple school heads, with parents and students (minus the Longbottom family). British Ministry of magic officials and Associated Press waiting for his answer. After Headmaster Dallas appropriately greeting the respective individuals. He began to acknowledge the questions without answering them. Ignored several questions completely while adding completely irrelevant details regarding Minister fudges current position within the ministry.

Further questioning and attacking the actual questions for various reasons. (At this point, several Ministry officials were leaving because they realize he was not going to answering a single inquiry). Near the end, he had declined to answer deferring to a specialist in the field. Dallas finished by implying that specific questions had already been answered. At which point, he said, "My colleagues and I are needed by the American Ministry for International Affairs, for the next week, we will be in touch once we returned."


	6. Meetings, oh so many meetings

I have no proprietary claim to Harry Potter or Stargate SG1

Before they went to Atlanta, Georgia Sirius and Harry had to take a trip to Atlantis for preliminary meetings. At that point, they were introduced to Harry's distant relative, President William H. Potter, as well as the secretary of Magi Tech Elizabeth Monroe. Additional introductions followed this to various secretaries and representatives from the appropriate departments—the official introduction to the U.S. non-magical representatives, primarily the newly-appointed General George Hammond. With then being additionally introduced to Captain Dr. Carter, a hedgewitch, part-time instructor Colonel Jack O'Neill and last but not least, Dr. Daniel Jackson. Discussions with them were to be about a new military Stargate to work in sync with the Atlantis Outpost.

Elsewhere in The Outpost conference room A

As Ayana, Moros, the Caption, and the first officer of the Aurora and Tria sat around the conference room table. Moros began by saying that "for those of you who are unsure, I will still be High Chancellor, but I will be staying on Earth for a bit to tie up some loose ends. Since I an known as Merlin on earth, this title will enable me to have connections to the magical Society of Earth, which would grant us access to Zero Point Energy enhanced individuals that would be much needed for the physical restoration of our civilization. If two captains and Crews of military vessels cannot see that do we truly are in a sad state." He said in such a manner that any objection would be viewed as idiocy. This realization produced murmurs of agreement around the table. But there were still plenty of questions left to answer before the meeting was adjourned.

Ayana continued, "After extensive discussion, I will be passing the mantle to everything but the headmistress and Earth liaison to Moros once he has finished his year with the Alteran School of Magic. While knowing his position within the magical community, it would not be appropriate to ignore his position as a high Chancellor is more important. Since I can call on his status as Merlin when it is appropriate."

In conference room B

Harry and Miss Stewart just switched to Jim and Egeria, the Queen of the Tokra. The Asgard agreed to assist in cloning Camille Stewart and separating the consciousness of both of them into different but identical bodies. After many reintroductions, Delek made a left-handed comment about Jim's experience to which the Queen of the Tokra came to his defense, stating that "he had as much experience as Jolinar of Malkshur and Lantash while he is still young enough develop into his personality with the aid of his transitioning host. Furthermore, he exists since every single one of my offspring decided against transforming into a new Queen after I was taken".

This non-accusation produced a poorly made attempts to justify their lack of action in this regard. She stated to the others in the conference room. "Jolinar of Malkshur and Lantash are still ideal candidates for Liaisons unless other members of the council have alternate candidates?"

In conference room C

"As President of MACUSA, I am aware that most of you are newly informed and or are U.N Representatives. You undoubtedly have quite a few questions about MACUSA's involvement with the Alteran school for Magic." While polite yet opinionated comments about this, about the secret being kept. Most notably from the British Ministry of magic but Senator Kinsey was stopped by internationally-recognized diplomat Dr. Elizabeth Weir glaring at him pointedly before he can even open his mouth. "But I will not be the chair for this meeting, so I will just turn to Dr. Dallas Leslie Co-Founder and overseer of the Venture that is officially known as the Alteran school for Magic."

"Thank you, President Potter," Headmaster Dallas began by saying, "as many of those I've been newly informed, we have access to things far more advanced than anyone else in the world. Ayana and I have been systematically introducing it to America. As a result, they were the only ones that were kept informed. We did not wish to keep everyone in the dark. Just enough to keep unnecessary bureaucracy from interfering in what is merely a school that simply seeks out new contacts and opportunities as well as extensive extracurricular activities. Some might call them exploration teams or research groups. We simply like to look at it as an exceptional school trip. Said trips don't always include any actual students, but we must know it's safe for the students first."

"I wonder how long it takes for students actually to be involved in these supposed school trips." Minister Fudge, said more than slightly agitated since destroying his political career was used as a distraction.

Dallas continued with his speech, ignoring the comment altogether. "Ayana has more details on that front, but this is a preliminary meeting, and she is currently in a meeting with her people, and we'll better answer those questions at a later meeting. For now, I would like to state that the Alteran School of magic Academic Program is dedicated to higher learning. Most importantly, a non-government based Institution as a means of ensuring any political backlash primarily falls on us. And while there are job openings, applications have already been sent out for the best-suited candidates. We can discuss this later, though."

Meanwhile back at Hogwarts

The Weasley twins sat in detention and couldn't be happier about it. After having watched Draco Malfoy spew fire any time he tried to speak. They couldn't reverse it since they did not know. Professor McGonagall had her suspicions as to who did.

Elsewhere in Georgia

When Harry and Sirius first laid eyes on the Antebellum mansion, they both could tell the stasis wards failed long ago. Between the remains of white paint to the dead Living Oaks covered in mountains of Spanish moss and the overgrown remains of a boxwood garden. With wisteria vines covering everything else. And what they could see of the inside not an improvement Sirius had the newly hired magical solicitor to handle the repairs to the House and Landscaping meanwhile they would be else were for the rest of the week.

Harry himself made a mirror call to Maybelle, telling her what was going on, so she said. "The old Pringle place is back up for sale again and fully furnished. I can give you the number of realtor handlin' the property."

To this, Harry said in a shy manner. "Thank you, Maybelle, I'll tell Sirius, and hopefully we will be there by the end of the day." Once Harry told Sirius, they decided that the Potter family needed a new property. So, they went to the real estate office, and with a low-ball cash offer, the Potter family now owned an estate in Georgia. They learned pretty quickly once they moved in though that the local politician was the reason it was once again for sale.

When Harry and Sirius went to the Duke farm, they was introduced to the rest of the Duke family; her father, Luke, seemed even more suspicious of Harry than Willie. Harry asked Maybelle, "is it just me or is every male relative of yours very protective of you."

"Just a little bit, she replied I'm the only girl born to the Duke Family since Aunt Daisy. So they're just a tad overprotective."

"Now, didn't we say somethin' about you to being alone." Bo Duke said in an amused tone of voice.

"Uncle Bo," she said in a panicked voice. "I was just telling him that just because you ain't got a Firebolt like Harry or that flying motorcycle Sirius keeps talking about that doesn't mean you can't fly. But since Sheriff Rosco retired, you ain't been doing a lot of flying yourself." Harry could tell that he saw this as a challenge. Bo was quick to respond to the offering to show them how to really fly.

There was a course there was an interruption from a political-connected nuisance but as acting head of the Alteran school of magic. (with Ayana and Dallas off-world) Willie quickly put a stop to them, trying to prevent Maybelle from returning next semester.

Maybelle put that business to rest by saying, in her oh so innocent southern drawl. "I will get the last laugh when they realized who my ancient magic and charms Professor is." This statement mostly dispelled the tension. The rest of the week was spent was Harry getting a suspicious glare from Luke Duke, mostly when Harry was around his daughter. The fun part was when he and Sirius received some driving lessons courtesy of Bo Duke.

Meanwhile at St. Mongo's

The doctors had just recommended the Longbottom's not to take the job offer since the recovery was still unexplained. Alice Longbottom informed them, "we've lost enough years with our son, and you have said that we have a perfect bill of health. We will be teaching defense against the dark arts together, and there is nothing you can say that will change our mind."

At which point, Neville explained the far more extensive time off that they had thanks to the secret room. And the holidays they would be able to take together to make up for the lost time. To say they were surprised would be an understatement, but they understood what it meant for them as a family. Even Frank's mother could not find fault. But Frank had no problem finding fault when he heard about his son being dropped from a window. He had some rather choice words for both his mother and his uncle for ever allowing this to happen. Alice Longbottom was about to have her discussion with them when Minerva McGonagall paid them a visit at which point she whispered: " this is far from over, and if I find other acts of negligence or worse have happened to Neville while he was in your care we will have a far more descriptive discussion." She said in a feral tone to her mother-in-law.

Of course, Headmaster Dumbledore graced them with his presence, all the while not so subtly inquiring about the academic programs of the Alteran school for Magic. Neville declined to comment since he did not know what he was allowed to say until after the meetings had come to an end—all the while feeling his mental shields being poked and prodded. Neville did say that "Professor Emry's is far more accomplished the most wizards could ever imagined in one lifetime. Also that if someone stopped trying to use Legilimency on me, that would be greatly appreciated." At which point, he glared at Dumbledore, causing him to stare in sheer shock. This made Lady Augusta Longbottom give Professor Dumbledore a piece of her mind.

After the Longbottoms left the hospital, they appropriated straight to Hogwarts. Where there were quite a few parents and professors questioning facts that had come to light about the teaching methods, as well as, what was being taught, that was silenced when Headmaster Dallas said, " I apologize for arriving so late but due to meeting regarding International affairs. We will have to make any discussions are to occur during next week's break or the wand weighing ceremony for those of the media. I'm sure all of you have valid questions, and they will be answered in one week, but for now, I would like to introduce the newest additions to my staff Dr. Daniel Jackson, a world-renowned expert in languages and non-magical culture. As well as Dr. Elizabeth Weir, who will be teaching diplomacy." He said having a very much forced a smile on his face. All the while, he was discreetly maneuvering the entire group behind the stone posts. "Finally, Jonathan 'Jack' O'Neill as a returning professor who left due to family tragedy. He will be assisting Heir and Heiress Longbottom in the physical aspect of defense against the dark arts. Lastly, the gifted Dr. Samantha Carter will be teaching Arithmancy as well as the scientific element of non-magical studies. But without further Ado, I would like to introduce our charms and ancient magic professor Moros Emrys as he is appropriately known, or as he is more commonly known as Merlin. There can be no further questions at this point and time we will have to schedule something next week."

At which point, he had maneuvered everyone behind the stone post and wordlessly raised the temporal ward. Before anyone could say a word to the comment, Dallas said in a bored tone. "For all faculty, there are booklets in your assigned offices if you don't know where they just find your nameplates, and that will be the office or bedroom depending on the floor. The age transference spell is already in effect and attached to some random rare magical plant. Dinner is at six sharp." By this time, they had managed to get to the front door despite what should have been a 10-minute walk. " Now, if you'll excuse me, I have bureaucratic red tape to sort through." While muttering under his breath, "at least, I managed to dodge hiring that toad since this is officially an American School, and Merlin more than qualifies as an international professor." Once again, he put on a less fake smile saying. "I will see you all at dinner farewell for now." And with that, he was simply gone.


	7. The beginning of second year

I have no proprietary claim to Harry Potter or Stargate SG-1 through Stargate Universe.

As usual, the real introductions for the beginning of the semester are discussed before dinner, Harry thought. Dallas Leslie, tapping is a goblet with his wand to get everyone's attention. "I would like to go over a few things before dinner. The faculty has already met and mangled. So I would like to introduce them to everyone else." Dallas motion toward the government liaisons. "Colonel Jack O'Neill has ended his sabbatical on short notice, and if he wishes to discuss his reasons for leaving, you can ask him, but if he does not wish to discuss it, do not push the matter." There were a few complaints, but the students and faculty agreed—a thankful expression was on Colonel O'Neill's face. "Getting back on the topic, he will be teaching physical defense as an alternative if you are unable to cast a spell against your opponents." At which point, Mr. And Mrs. Longbottom nodded in recognition of the importance.

"The next Professor I would like to introduce is Dr. Daniel Jackson, who, as a non-magi, is an expert on the non-magical World, languages, and cultures." This surprised several students but not Leonardo Blackwell Jr. He understood the compromises that have to have been made to appease International parties. "Additionally Captain Dr. Samantha Carter is military personnel as well as a hedge witch. She is an expert in Arithmancy and a non-magical doctorate in theoretical astrophysics. In addition to having expertise in multiple fields of physics and engineering. Professor Carter is teaching Arithmancy and Chemistry, which is comparable to potions, but it's strictly scientific. And an additional class she has requested to teach, Astronomy. Letters are being sent out confirm this. Please note all non-specialty classes are mandatory." The students' did not comment this time. "Last but not least, we have Dr. Elizabeth Weir assigned to us by the United Nations, which is the ICW non-magical counterpart. She has a doctorate in political sciences as well as a bachelor's degree in psychology and is skilled in etiquette. Dr. Weir also speaks multiple languages; Dr. Weir is a non-magi. As previously stated, she is teaching a class for diplomacy. I acknowledge that as an over the site as we should have had someone teaching subject year's ago." Dallas looked around the tables adding "considering the school's extracurricular activities this is a major oversight" in a slightly lower tone of voice. "If anyone would like to say a few words, now is the time."

Dr. Weir stood up saying, "I'm aware that those of you who were born into the Wizarding World would find the present over at least two members of the new staff disconcerting, but as those who are from political families can understand there's far more at stake here due to International tensions. I would also like to say. I agree that proper political science classes or diplomacy as it is being called. It is very much a needed subject considering what else be school does." This statement was said while she looked at Headmaster Dallas with a raised eyebrow. "I sincerely hope you can all understand our presence here. As well as recognizing the importance of our contributions and hopefully we will be able to smooth over some of the issues that have manifested due to the separation of a magical world." To this, the students nodded the politically and mostly agreeing with her statement.

At which points Dallas Leslie thank her for her input and said. "While I typically don't stand on formality, the school year is different, as will be the rest of them. There will have to be an end to the informality that Professor Duke and myself prefer. I'm sure you all understand the importance of them being here, and I expect all of you to behave accordingly. Additionally, letters were sent out to your parents and legal Guardians requesting permission to expedite all of your academics to the 6th month of your seventh year. This way, Mr. Potter can focus on the Triwizard Tournament, and my colleagues and I can be available for Intergalactic affairs. To encourage this, I added a third floor with the faculty rooms on the said floor. Their previous rooms are now the guest rooms and a secret room for family trips in between if your parents choose to consent.

The idea of being able to go on holiday with their parents anywhere, anytime in the world, produced quite a few comments. Merlin got their attention and said, "while I understand this may pose some unexpected conflict, you all knew that you were going to graduate this year regardless. So this is a matter for your parents to consent to, and considering extended school year would it be 340 days anyway. (Not including various holidays in between). You should see this possibility as more time with your family and not more work." This statement produced additional whispering conversations, but ultimately, diner started.

As dinner came to an end, Harry heard Jim ask, "do you mind if I take over? I need to discuss something with Dr. Weir."

"Knock yourself out, just not me." He mentally said, chuckling to himself.

Jim gets up and walks over to dr. Weir asking. "Hello doctor Weir, it is nice to meet you, but if you have a few moments, there are a few peculiarities that I suspect to be Machiavellian manipulations when would be a good time to discuss them," in a public but discreet manner.

" It is nice to meet you as well, Jim. I just finished setting at my office before dinner. We can go there now." Dr. Weir and Jim/Harry walked to her office on the new third floor. The third floor was otherwise the same as the second floor used to appear except the offices were on the North Hall, and the new staff rooms seem to be on the South Hall.

When they made it to her office, Jim described Harry's placement with the Dursleys and their opinions magic in detail as well as their treatment of Harry. He also mentioned there neighbor that he now suspected to be breeding some very magical cats. Jim continued with how the Weasley family conveniently stopped magically travel into the platform nine and three-quarters the year Harry started attending. Describing in detail just does how trusting Mrs. Weasley was of anything Dumbledore said. He continued with what had transpired since starting Hogwarts. And Dumbledore was trying to visit Sirius and Harry in Atlanta, Georgia, only to be unable to locate them since they were Hazzard County for the holidays.

Her response was disheartening for Harry to hear second hand, but not surprising for Jim when she said to them. "I agree with you. It is easy to question his methods. His intentions seem to be good if more than a bit neglectful. But due to the sudden political conflicts, as well as Dumbledore's multiple positions demanding his attention constantly. The situation makes it impossible for him to make any moves if his purpose wasn't as benign as they might be. Though I do believe any friendships you made are genuine even if they aren't by chance, but by manipulation from a trusted individual. Unfortunately, we have no way of knowing until he's able to make a move."

"I have a feeling that Harry's friendship with Ron may be coming to an end regardless. Considering his constant issues of jealousy and anger due to him being the second youngest of seven. I'm not even going to bring up Harry's on temperament." She could see him having an internal conflict with Harry over that comment, but judging by what she had observed, it was not without merit. "But you are not wrong. If everyone agrees to expedite the classes, we will be able to find out. At least in the mainstream time soon enough. Until then, thank you for your time."

After this, they parted ways with both of them preparing for what was bound to be a very long school year.

This confirmation occurred after breakfast the next morning when Headmaster Leslie acquired the students' attention, at which point he said. "I would like to inform you that your parents and legal guardians have consented to the expedited academic programs. Additionally, Xenophilius Lovegood would be handling all press associated with this branch of the Alteran School of magic. He has signed all the appropriate confidentiality agreements and has an independent media source in magical Britain. I am aware that he can be a tad eccentric, but it has been made clear that the writing is to be professional and printable, with facts that have been confirmed. Also, a member of the main campus faculty who is a former Pulitzer Prize-winning journalist who will be making the necessary editing for security purposes." This assurance quieted in a few of those students who had read his work and earn a frown from Luna. Tapping her hands on a surface of the table, contemplating how to get around censorship. "Not to further trouble you, but," he transferring a file to there tablets, " this is your class schedules or time tables as you would best know them."

Monday; Defense Against The Dark Arts, Secret Room Elective, Astronomy, Lunch, Ancient Studies, Free Time Or Specialty Classes As Requested.

Tuesday; Physical Defense Against The Dark Arts, Secret Room Elective, Languages, Lunch, Free Time Or Specialty Classes As Requested, Seasonal Classes.

Wednesday; Free Time Or Specialty Classes As Requested, Secret Room Elective, Arithmancy, Lunch, Runes, Potions/Lab.

Thursday; Chemistry/Lab, Secret Room Elective, Non-magical Studies, Lunch, Free Time Or Specialty Classes As Requested, Herbology.

Friday; History of Magic, Secret Room Elective, Free Time Or Specialty Classes As Requested, Lunch, Charms, Transfiguration.

After they received their timetable, they talked amongst themselves while eating. Hermione and Terrence admitted that they would take all of the specialty classes that are allotted. And Neville asked, "what are seasonal classes meant since they weren't on last year's time table. I don't know what S. Ed. means, and it's listed as a seasonal course." This statement made Hermione and Harry pointedly not look at him because they took enough non-magical academics precisely what it meant. While Harry and Hermione were too young to attend that type of class, they both said he would understand soon enough. Leo mentioned the electives that are taught in secret rooms that could be self-teaching if there was no one on staff with that specialty. Precisely, he is expecting Diplomacy and Art to be his favorites. Also, but it makes sense for them to be between periods since they would be at most 5 minutes in real-time. After that bell rang and they were off to class.


	8. Seeing Stars

I have no proprietary claim to Harry Potter or Stargate

Harry walked to Defense Against the Dark Arts. He noticed the changes in the building. It was taking them even further from the traditional American Home Design to something not dissimilar to a version of the classic X-Mansion. They now had a real astronomy class ( not an S.R. class). The west courtyard had been closed in by the circular tower. It had a glass ceiling if he was interpreting the glare from its roof correctly.

Harry walked into the defense against the dark arts classroom, not sure what to expect. After five years of having a different teacher each year. The classroom setup said a lot about the teaching style. A stage was in the middle of the room that seemed to imply a more Hands-On approach. This thought was clarified when Professor Frank Longbottom said. "Hello, class. As I'm sure you've observed. We're going to take a Hands-On approach to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. But we will do it safely as we've experienced firsthand the effects that certain spells have."

"For this reason, we are providing you with a simulation compatible wand and an armband that allows you to feel a fraction of the effect. This band also allows you to sense the same partial physical impact it would have. For an added safety measure, should you feel you need to disconnect from the system? All you have to do is take off the bracelet or defeat your holographic opponent. Any questions before we begin class…" by the time class had ended. Harry was beginning to think that the Longbottom's was going to be one of the best instructors for that class that he has had so far.

When Harry went into the 'supposedly' elective class, Diplomacy, Professor Weir began by going over the syllabus, then she explained. "You only know what this class is called in the Wizarding World. But in the non-magical world. This class is called Political Science. I've reviewed your records, and I would like to begin class was an example of a political technique. Often referred to as playing your cards close to your chest. Mr. Blackwell is a prime example of that. Since he joined the school, his academic performance has surpassed the supposedly smartest student in all of Slytherin unless Mr. Blackwell disagrees with this assessment." When he did not, she continued. "This is done either to gain political favor with an ally or to be used as a tool to give you an upper hand in the future." To this, Leo agreed wholeheartedly. Then she began going over the principles of political science. And by the time the class had ended, the students have started asking Leo and Patrick for notes. As well as ways, they could improve their approach to different situations. Their questions gave the two former Slytherins a distinct feeling of pride.

After they left Diplomacy, the students went into astronomy and were surprised to find that it was more than the tower that was in a circle. All of the students' desks were in a circle as well. Professor Carter was in the middle had an unusual back, similar to the recliners that Harry knew his uncle had. After they took their seats, Professor Carter explained the curriculum. She told them. To lean it back into there chairs simultaneously. When they all did, the desk pulled away from their chairs and did a 180 and leaned back with the glass ceiling, suddenly darkening and becoming a holographic projection of the night sky.

Then she said, "I wish to point out that there will be no midnight classes." Her statement produced more than a few sighs of relief. "Also, as you can see, it provides close as real-time feed as possible. Due to our temporal acceleration. This view is of the Milky Way solar system, and if anyone is interested in weekend classes." This statement had Terrence, and Hermione's attention, as they suddenly became very focused on what she was saying. "That is when it will display the Milky Way galaxy as an extracurricular class. As well as, Other galaxies starting with the Pegasus Galaxy That is all the time for today. I hope you enjoy your lunch." At which point, the bell rang? And they headed to lunch.

End Of The School Day Before Dinner

"So Neville, I have been meaning to ask how is your new wand doing since your father had one custom made for you," Susan said while trying to find the secret communal room.

"Much better than dad's wand did. Let me tell you he was livid when he found out that Gran was so determined to turn me into him. She wouldn't let me get a wand that was mine. And that wasn't even the tip of the iceberg about all the many concerns he had because of my grandmother blind trust in her brother-in-law. There's Lio down the hall. Does that nameplate say secret communal room."

"I believe it does, Neville. Let's see what he is saying about it."

"So this is the communal 'supposedly' secret room," Leo says while looking outside at the hallway of the room with a supremely ironic nameplate. All the while, he was watching Neville and Susan's approach.

"I found that that particular name rather interesting. Maybelle said But that's not why I brought y'all here. I want to show you all the game that makes Wizarding chess seem simple. Have y'all ever heard of a mystic 8? No, no one. It must be an American thing. Anyway, it started when some Missouri Wizards decided to adapt eight ball into a magic game, but that's neither here nor there. That large floating sphere back there has zero gravity in it; there is no weight to any objects inside. Nor will the balls move in any normally predictable manner. And you have to use a spell, which turns your wand into a pool cue. The goal is to shoot the balls into the Rings that are on the edge of the sphere. They are the dimensional pockets temporarily holding the balls. But not the 8-ball that has to finish in the exact center. I figured we could make a game of it and we can talk about classes. All the while improving the control of our magical output."

"I can't believe that it is more difficult than wizards chess, but I will try such a difficult game," Hannah said in a sarcastic tone. The school's intercom came online at that exact moment.

"Attention students it has come to my attention that due to fluctuations within the temporal field you are all magically 17 and therefore are to make appointments with myself and a representative from Gringotts regarding magical accounts, inheritance and additional aspects regarding your status as adult Wizards. Please make them within one week as that is the only time available for the temporal field to allow the said representative to assist us. Thank you, and I will see you at dinner."

At this, the intercom shut off, which completely changed the topic of conversation. It also sent Sirius Black running in the room only to drag Harry to his office, finally saying in a hurried tone. "There is a lot that goblins will expect you to know, but due to my general lack of concern regarding Pomp and Circumstance. I also can't forget your questionable upbringing with your aunt and uncle. For which I still can't apologize enough. But that is neither here nor there. Right now, we have a lot to go over, and a week isn't near enough, so you start up the secret room, and I'll be right behind you." Once Harry activated the room, he and Sirius enter the room, leaving them 5 minutes until the bell rang.


	9. Magically 17

I have no proprietary claim to Harry Potter or Dukes of Hazzard

As the week came and went, Harry and Sirius, learned and relearned the finer points of The Magical Elite as well as the sudden appearance of house-elves in the 7th Century BC and how they were bonded to wizards as a necessity due to their Exotic magic being unstable on its own. What surprised Harry, though, was that house-elves were placed in a magically induced coma if the only individual able to claim said bond had an undeveloped magical core. Which is the real reason witches and wizards are considered an adult at 17. This fact left Harry very much nervous. With him, because his meeting was first. Also, he wasn't exactly sure how much he was going to inherit before the meeting in two days.

Just before the first meeting, they were walking out Dr. Jackson's language class when Terrence said, "I still can't believe we get to be the ones to help him dissect and analyze the signal from the dawn of time."

"I doubt we're the only ones," Patrick said "it's probably hundreds of individuals among the Asgardians alone that are working on it. We merely have the advantage of seeing everything from a brand new perspective."

"That's interesting and all, but I'm going to be late for my meeting with the Headmaster and the Gringotts representative so that I will see you afterward. Harry said goodbye to his classmates; he made his way to the headmaster's office. The Headmaster Dallas and a goblin name Giftklinge "he must be from the German branch," Harry said to himself.

"That is neither here nor there Herr Potter time is money, so it shall begin now." Harry sat down at the now-familiar combination of antique furnishings and high-tech equipment. That occupies Headmaster Leslie's desk due to certain recently developed mischievous qualities and punishments therein.

Headmaster Leslie began the meet by saying. "I'm sure you already read over the International expectations of a magical practitioner, including first and foremost maintaining the Secrecy Act Etc. So forth," Harry nodded his head in confirmation. "Well, then other than adding the 5% of all product sales from the harvesting of the woods, which will be added to your account. I will have to chair enough International meetings as it is so I will sit here and act as Witness to the rest of this meeting with Herr Giftklinge." After that, he got up from his desk, leaned against the wall.

"Herr Potter, if you will read over your statements, we can begin going over your accounts, inheritance, and property. Are there any questions before we proceed?"

"Actually, yes, there are questionable withdrawals from vaults that I didn't have access to anyway. I am also curious about titles by Merit and Conquest. There's also one other thing. I suspect my loving relatives collected a fair bit of money looking after me. And yet I'm certain that I never received a pound of it if you could recommend a solicitor to handle that. Also, unless I am simply not seeing it. I should have received considerable compensation due to publicity laws as trademark payment, as they are legally required to do so via 1710 law. That would be wonderful." The goblin sighed in irritation.

"The documented explanation is that's your self-appointed magical Guardian. One Albus Dumbledore has claimed these objects dangerous for you until you were at the age, if you wish for them to be returned, I will begin the process once I leave here." To this, Harry confirmed this was his desire. "As for titles by Merit and Conquest like many other pure-bloods families you are eligible the title of lordship over currently dormant families, primarily Gryffindor, and Hufflepuff through your father's side. And while typically, your mother's bloodline would have made her ineligible for one, but circumstances allowed for the exception. The ingeniousness behind her spell to preserve your life made her posthumously suitable for the title lady Ravenclaw. And lastly, Conquest comes from you having defeated Tom Marvolo Riddle as a young child. If you wish to claim these titles, you must prove yourself worthy before your biological 18th birthday by an act of courage, loyalty, wisdom, or cunning. But you must remember that these titles do come with social expectations as well as legal standings that have to be maintained. Since you're in the Triwizard Tournament, the act of merely surviving some of the challenges could very well meet one, if not more. If that is all of the questions, we do have other things to go over. As far as the solicitor goes, we can set up a meeting for one when you return to mainstream time."

"I see no reason we shouldn't begin then," Harry said. After which they went over his fourteen properties and nine vaults. With an additional meeting set up for once they were both in mainstream time. Also, Herr Giftklinge presented with the Potter Family ring, which confirmed his title as Lord Potter and reaffirmed, the house-elf bonds tie to his family. And surprisingly, a Jarvey that belonged to his ancestor who an also a trickster animagus. But it had also been in a magically induced coma since Henry Potter died. Like the house-elf' state, they could not join him until he returns to mainstream time. So Harry entrusted Swearsy to the Weasley twins with a note informing them to take good care of him until he could reclaim him. Harry trusted the house elves to Remus Lupin as an employee and property manager. So he could oversee the house-elf's and ensure that Harry's properties are restored to their former glory.

While he was doing that, he was saying to Jim. "Looks like we have several things to discuss with Dr. Weir."

"That is very much true. If you're willing to talk to Dr. Weir about Dumbledore, then I will discuss with her about the possible political implications tied to each of the titles should we be able to and choose to accept them. Also, I will deal with Hermione when it comes to the subject of house-elves. Since I'm the only one willing to handle Hermione's incessant prattling about this matter."

"Well, it seems everything's resolved for now. I will leave you be," Harry said to both of them after he bid farewell to Headmaster Leslie. Then Hermione Granger came in after him.

Elsewhere in mainstream time

Fred and George were preparing a prank when they heard a distinctive popping sound. Only to find a weasel-like creature asleep in a basket and Harry's note detailing what was going on and asking them to look after the Jarvey. Till the end of the week. As soon as they look up what a Jarvey was, their identical smiles would have sent a shiver down the spine of anyone. If they were looking, that is.

Meanwhile, Remus Lupin is summoned to Gringotts. Once he was in the account manager's office, Remus was asked if he knew why he was here. At this point, Remus Lupin said, "I received a letter from Sirius explaining as much. But, thanks to the new laws that Umbridge had passed, I don't see how I will be able to."

"You seem to be forgetting that we managed Lord Potters accounts. We are the ones retrieving his assets. Therefore if we choose to hire a werewolf to oversee the restoration of various properties, then there's nothing that any member of the ministry of magic can do about it." The goblin said with a sneer of utter contempt.

Alteran Mansion before dinner in the Communal S. Room

As the students were comparing notes about the meetings, Jim had just finished cornering Hermione and forcing her to admit that the bond was necessary. And to let it be since neither himself nor Harry had any intention of harming the house-elves'. When Leo said, "I'm still surprised, we get to keep a cut of the profits. Even if we knew what the meetings were going to be going over anyway, I imagine we'll all have a nice tidy sum in our accounts." He said while aiming his wand at the 8-ball.

"You shouldn't be too surprised, while this school may need to make a certain amount. There is a lot of international attention, and some good faith efforts on behalf of the administration would go a long way in maintaining the school's image." Patrick commented while preparing for his shot. "Besides, it's not like they put that much effort into making it anyway. That was more of a side effect of connecting to the 9th Chevron."

"Let me guess Hermione's not paying attention to this conversation because she's trying to find out everything she can about the origin of the house-elves. It is a pointless search since the only things that are documented are the first bonding in ancient Greece."

"I will have you know that even the most basic information can be essential to understanding why house-elves Magic is so exotic and unstable."

"Hermione as stimulating as its argument would be, I'm about to win this game, and the dinner bell is about to ring. So for the moment, the point is mute. _Bring, bring_. It looks like I'm saved by the Bell. I'll see you at dinner." Patrick said happily, silencing Hermione, if only for a moment.


	10. Mischief born a new

Harry and his classmates got out of the non-magical studies class. (The last time as seconds to years that school year.) Leonardo and Patrick begrudgingly thankful Hermione for helping them in chemistry. Hermione explains that "I merely kept up to date with real muggle studies. Even I recognized Hogwarts muggle studies program as a joke."

"For once, I agree with Hermione. Education is one of the most important things you can ever acquire." Terrence stated while sipping from a thermos once full of coffee, as they walked into physical defense against the dark arts.

"It's a good morning, campers." Professor O'Neill just a little too cheerfully. With Susan bones thinking that they had never been on a school camping trip, so why does he always call them campers?

"This is your end-of-your exam. I expect you all to know the basics and principals of Kajukenbo by now. Next year we will go over actual disarming techniques in regards to weapons. Whatever there form by be. Let the exam begin." As Hermione went first, she was furious with herself but only making an A-. With Harry making an A, thanks to Jim. And everyone else with an A, B average.

The last test of the day was the class that made the professor more uncomfortable than the students—Sex Education. Which, of course, was a breeze for Harry since he had all of the experiences that Jolinar and Lantash both possess once again, thanks to Jim. Harry had never been so glad to develop a mischievous nature. This detail caused Professor Jackson never to ask or answer Harry's questions.

At one instance, Professor Jackson managed to avoid answering a question narrowly. Regarding how certain positions affected the process. That was to Professor Jackson's relief that his response cut short. When the intercom announced, Harry Potter was to go to the office of the guidance counselor Dr. Elizabeth Weir.

When Harry had gone to Dr. Weir's office, Jim took over. "I have asked to meet regarding this. He said while transferring some financial information from his tablet to doctor Weir's tablet, which had been sitting on her desk."

Once she looked at it, she told him. "I now understand your cause for concern." While said she was comparing screens, "it would seem your self appointed magical guardian used the financial profits that should have gone to you. In regards to publicity laws. As a means of financially supporting a nonspecific vault that is designated as Hogwarts Vault 8139." Dr. Weir said while she was confiscating the candy bowl from the prankster. Sadly, it was too little too late.

"Your best course of action, at least in my opinion. It would be to use the fact that Hogwarts has systematically fallen in international ranks. As an excuse to pull the funds, since you do not know how it is being used. It would not be wise to use what might be left of them for anything else. Because of Headmaster Dumbledore's repurposing of private funds that you would have to sue to get back anyway, that is not a good idea. You have the option of saying. Even though you never permitted the funds to be used at all, you are looking to transfer what else you may receive to a school that is improving instead of declining. I do have to say it is looking more and more that Headmaster Dumbledore is not as he wants people to believe. But that is not the only reason you are here, is it, Harry?"

At this point, Harry was once again in control. "You are right, Dr. Weir. Sirius and I talked it over, and we're going to begin inviting Remus for our vacations and have him pass messages for us, but because of his lycanthropy we can't be sure what would happen once he leaves mainstream time."

"Since I am not an expert in any of those particular fields, I do not have very much insight into how that is being arranged. Although, I am certain that proper safety measures are being taken considering the school's knowledge base. Ultimately, we will have to wait for our guests to arrive."

Time Skip To, The Beginning Of Summer Vacation

As friends and loved ones greeted their guests at the foyer. Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Harry Potter were being escorted to the nurse's office. Camille Stewart was looking up at her tablet and adjusting her holo nameplate, yet again. Not before she sent a warning glare to Sirius. She asks them to sit down and began telling them. "I've been told you've already signed the necessary documentation. You have been informed of the risk of the procedures. The first one strips all the magic from your body, and we can't be entirely sure that that will not kill you. Alternatively, the Asgardian approach of duplicating your body and transferring your consciousness into its untainted form. It says here you have gone with the latter option. So I will let you take some much-needed RR and be at the sub-basement at the end of the month where the procedure will be performed. Until that time, it was a pleasure meeting you, Mr. Lupin.

Also, I would recommend staying away from any candy Harry's had contact with, especially the fireballs, Dragon mints, or suddenly foaming caramels." Sirius smiled with mischievous glee at that statement. "As well as any floor tiles that seemed too reflective after Harry's past them suspiciously." This statement made Sirius Black laugh out loud." Those glitter IEDs are a nightmare to deal with." Headmaster Leslie will confirm as much.

Just then, they listened to a grown from Remus just being able to make out the statement. "Harry is even more mischievous than James was."

Harry and Sirius couldn't help but laugh at that. "I hope you enjoy your stay at the Alteran School of magic and have a nice day," Camille said while escorting them out of her office.


	11. Here Comes summer

The sun was hot. A lot more scorching than Remus would have thought a fake sun would be, on an artificial Beach. You would have otherwise thought you were in the Bahamas. As they were packing up their levitating, blue, and white striped Beach towels, Sirius said. "You got sunburnt, didn't you Mooney."

"Only a little bit Padfoot, would you mind opening the door while I carry everything in." He said as they were exiting the secret room in Sirius's office. The desk reminded Remus how messy Padfoot could be. There is a mass of paperwork and notes. He could tell Sirius care for Harry, just by the number of photos he had on his desk, all of them together. The images that made Remus curious though more than one of Sirius and the school nurse.

When Remus asked about them, Sirius commented, "Camille, she is technically an American pureblood, but much like Weasley's. Her family does not care. That is not what you want to know though is it. What you want to know is whether or we are dating. The answer is yes. We are dating. We just have to be careful, so as not to add a new kid to the roster, just yet." Sirius said suggestively. "We are not talking about the rings, but never say never. He paused before continuing. "If you felt the need to share this with my dear cousin, Narcissa, it would be a travesty if you didn't mention what I just commented on in the most easily misinterpreted way."

"I'm just surprised you. Remus commented, ignoring Sirius's last part of the comment altogether, "that you are a Professor." Remus said to Sirius. "Though I'm still having trouble getting over the fact that they only established this school as a cover for their recruitment of squibs and near squibs."

"They had to justify it somehow. Since Dallas and his colleague was technically teaching anyway. You know that Magical schools are secretive by nature, also they have limited ties to their government. It not as if they could keep this secret forever. I am just glad that you decided to help Harry get the Potter family affairs in order on that side of the time barrier. Sorting out that's out even when it's properly managed is a nightmare. They are a horrendous nightmare when they have not handled properly."

"That reminds me, there's something I have to speak with Harry about, regarding potential titles."

"We can talk with him about it during lunch. he should be finishing up his summer project right now."

Time skip to lunch

Harry sat down at the oak table. When he saw Moony and Padfoot, he said, "Remus, you wouldn't by chance be willing to give two foxes, to the Weasley twins, I think they will become an instant familiars to them." Remus raised his eyebrow, but before he could inquire about it. Harry resumes speaking. "They're the result of my summer project, technically, there trickster foxes, but they just have a splice of Jarvey DNA, allowing them to speak." He paused for a moment, "that is still a theory at this point, but they've already begun mimicking words, so my project is complete."

"You do realize that by giving them to the Weasley twins, you are placing two innately mischievous creatures. Who undoubtedly would be a nightmare to contend with? And you want them to be left with equally mischievous Wizards."

"That is why they will make the ideal of them as familiars to Fred and George. They are already looking after Swearsy for me. And He lives up to his name if my namesake's journals are anything to go by. He has quite the vocabulary. I do not think that is what you want to talk to me about. You mentioned something about titles?"

"We will get back to how much trouble you are causing indirectly later. But you are right. I wish to speak with you about the title for the four houses that are rarely claimed by a witch or wizard for various reasons. It was typical because people were more likely to die than earn the titles. The few times, people have been able to claim them. They almost always declined because they would replace certain positions on the Board of Governors and the Wizengamot automatically. The last person who has achieved it was a wizard and his wife. They died in a convenient accident shortly after their son was born." Harry, who was eating lunch at the table with us, did not seem all that concerned when he set his silverware on a dining room table and said to me.

"I'm not entirely sure I want the titles anyway, and what is one more death threat going to be when I know there are several looming over me already. Besides, the government, as a whole, need to get over their superiority complex. If it's my vote that forces it, so be it. Besides, I have no next of kin. I learned from Sirius and a friend how to ensure I have a properly planned legacy."

"With Maybelle, " Sirius coughed into his hand while saying.

"Let's get back to the topic, shall we. I am not comfortable with how easy you take threats to your life, Harry. But I suppose my lack of involvement when you were was with the Dursleys doesn't give me about much room to talk. I trust that Dumbledore had his reasons for placing you there. Even if you seem to distrust him now because of inexplicable actions taken by him, which I'm sure will have a logical explanation."

"Let's talk about something we might agree on," Harry said, not trying to rehash the argument. "In your endeavors as Lord Regent for the House of Potter, I need to address everyone who has sent me anything in the mail since I never received any of it," Harry commented, obviously referring to yet another of Dumbledore's peculiar actions. "And I would very much appreciate it if you would fix the problem on my behalf and send them backlog to me so I can deal with it when you arrive next time. But on a happier note, in a few days, you are about to get a new body."

"That is not exactly the most subtle topic change. But it is quite nerve-racking, even if I know that everything is going to be fine. I have already seen the pod my new form will be in. And I know full and well what's going to happen, still, it didn't make the thought of my consciousness leaving this body for one that is free of the curse any easier."

At which point, Harry lowers his head, and Jim took over. "Not to sound unsympathetic, but isn't that basically what you always wanted, a cure. Even if the cure is not the classic sense of the word? But a cure for lycanthropy none the less?"

Remus sighed, putting one hand on the table and the other rubbing his temple. Then he said, "it is not that straight forward. If I figure it out, I will tell you."

Noon three days later

Here I am standing in front of a non-werewolf version of myself. I still have not figured out the answer to Harry or Jim's question. I can see a lifeless body in one of two crystal and metal oval healing chambers. That is where my current body will be. That body will be alive, and the body I was born in will be no more. As I step into the chamber, I can't help but think about what implications this technology to have on the world.

time skip

I just woke up in the pod have no memory of entering. I was told that I might suffer memory loss. But this I did not expect. As I stepped out, I looked at my old body. The only thing that I could think of was how much of a toll Lycanthropy had taken on me. Quickly robing myself and heading the dining room for the party in my honor. I arrived with good wishes and a celebratory toast. I have to say for muggles. The Duke Family makes some surprisingly good moonshine. That and I need to build up my alcohol tolerance again. All the while never being able to put out of my mind the thought of what was happening to my original body. But tomorrow is coming upon us all. As is our departure to mainstream time, and my status as an undoubtedly a very publicized former werewolf. That fact will make my job as the Lord Regent for the House of Potter most assuredly more complicated.


	12. Wolf no more

A man, not dissimilar from Remus Lupin, with light brown hair, with a smooth face not looking older than 25, steeped out from what had evolved into a metal double ring. It had an unnecessary amount of constellations on the inside circle and large blue gemstones on the outside ring. The ring stood as a gateway for what is now heavily distorted circular, level plateau. Professor Minerva McGonagall was confused as to what was happening. Still, Remus would not speak of what happened in public when he saw Rita Skeeter buzzing around like the nuisance that she was. He agreed when Professor McGonagall suggested they go to the headmaster's office. On the way there, Remus asked her to summon the Weasley twins. The Headmaster, of course, was present, which meant he would only have to say it once.

Once everyone had arrived at the eccentrically decorated office, he stood by the fireplace and said. "I'm sorry I cannot explain. I have been informed that the ICW has yet decided what can and can't be told regarding the Alteran School of magic. But, I am no longer a werewolf," their expression was one of pure shock. "And several things have to be discussed. I am starting with Harry asking me to reclaim Swearsy." Remus paused for a moment waiting for the twins to stop saying how unfair it was and that they and no idea how that happened and that it was an accident. "I have been informed. the twins have been using a spell to allow him to mimic the voice of anyone Swearsy comes into contact with." he had to pause again when the twins came up with more outlandish excuses. "This _accidental_ spell has been getting those individuals in trouble for foul language. Harry is very understanding, though, and has provided potential familiars for the Weasley twins." Accident, what a load of rubbish, even worse at bluffing than that Sirius is, Remus thought. Harry isn't also trying to fix the problem. He is merely replacing it with a new one.

A loud, he continued saying. "They are baby Trickster foxes with just a bit of Jarvey in them, allowing them to mimic if not potentially speak." This proclamation caused the Weasley twins to act with childish glee and a sigh of frustration from Professor McGonagall. And lastly, there were a few concerns regarding actions taken by Headmaster Dumbledore as Harry's self-appointed Magical Guardian. These issues need to be addressed as they have given him multiple reasons to distrust you, Professor Dumbledore." He noticed that Professor Dumbledore didn't seem the least bit fazed by this statement, and an accusing glare from Professor McGonagall to the Headmaster told him that Minerva was not at all surprised by this.

Once that was said, professor McGonagall excused herself and sent the boys to class, saying that "your familiars would be in your room when class is over. You two can name them Havoc and Chaos if you want to. But under no circumstance are you to cause havoc and chaos with them." She shooed them down the steps stepping away as the gargoyle return to his place. All the while, contemplating what was being said in Professor Dumbledore's office.

Remus Lupin and Albus Dumbledore's private meeting

"Thank you for allowing me you to say my piece on behalf of Harry."

"It is no problem at all, Mr. Lupin, lemon drop?" he asked, offering the ever-present candy Bowl to Remus. He, like many others, declined. "I'm going to assume his first issue lies with his placement with the Dursleys. I can assure you as blood relatives of Lily Potter. His being placed with Mrs. Dursley was essential for him living as long as he has regardless of the living conditions." Remus was surprised, to say the least, when he had heard this, but Professor Dumbledore continued. "I have been aware of his less-than-ideal situation ever since I placed Mrs. Figg as his neighbor, but the threats he faced before he was old enough to walk nonetheless made his placement necessary. I'm just glad that Molly and Arthur decided to take the Muggle way to Platform 9 and 3/4 when they did so that Harry would have someone to guide him when he turned 11." Remus was surprised.

"I tried to visit Sirius and Harry in America to explain this choice only to find the Black Family Estate in question under reconstruction. Unfortunately, I wasn't able to stay any longer because of my complicated schedule. If Mr. Potter is concerned about his funds, I can assure you the money would have been given to Hogwarts in his parents' Last Will and Testament. Had I not had to seal it for Mr. Potter's protection, I would not have had to use alternative means to acquire the necessary funding if there had been an alternative. For you see, the Board of Governors has ceased funding certain electives in regards to muggle culture. I had every intention of returning it before Harry's proper 17th birthday. And for the heirlooms that I had removed from the vault are from the Peverell family. And I believe they contain dark magic, but due to scheduling conflicts, I never had the opportunity to determine this. Or any of his mail for curses or potions, which is why he has never received any mail either. I will be happy to send it along with you when you return to Mr. Potter's time stream." He finished answering all questions that Remus had never asked in such a flawless manner that he could not object to it. It did make him incredibly suspicious as to how he knew the questions, but Remus was wise enough not to ask at this interval.

"Well, I believe that answers any questions Harry might have. Thank you for your time, Headmaster."

"And I yours, Lord Regent Lupin of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter. But I should warn you Lord Malfoy is attempting a political maneuver to keep his control of the Daily Prophet." Remus couldn't help but be distracted when he heard a beetle buzzing around the room. "A part of a which rightfully belongs to a Potter family. So expect some questionable techniques before you meet with him this afternoon." With this, Remus was dismissed on the pretense matters of the ICW.

time skip to that afternoon

Not a day after their meeting, Remus read the evening edition of the daily prophet in the newly-restored Potter manner property manager's office. The Daily Prophet somehow managed to acquire exact details of what has been discussed during the private meeting. It was written by none other than Rita Skeeter. He would have howled in rage if he was still a werewolf. The innocent werewolves who were just trying to survive Great Britain did not deserve a sense of false hope that went the story. He was determined to put a stop to her when he realized she had to be the beetle buzzing around the room. With the suspicion of her being an illegal animagus. And a diagnostic charm to prove that he had not been spied upon by any other means. Remus wrote to Headmaster Dallas on the soft leather writing surface. He was insisting that something be done in regards to what will ultimately amount to an international violation of secrecy if not dealt with promptly. After sending it with the specifically create charm. He received an almost immediate response stating the idea of hosting a Gala with a specific guestlist excluding her. The invitation would indicate that the school grounds were considered restricted access by either the ICW or MACUSA and to be aware of security precautions. With the plan beginning to form, he went to his meeting with Lord and Lady Malfoy.

time skip to meeting with the Malfoys

Remus fought his way through the paparazzi, stating that any public comments had to go through Xenophilius Lovegood. Knowing this statement was fall on deaf ears, he said it anyway. He was legally obligated to regarding his agreement with the Alteran School of magic. Once Remus had made it through the paparazzi. He managed to sit down at the most visible table in all of the Teahouse with Lord and Lady Malfoy. Remus checked his watch and politely apologized to Lady Malfoy, pointedly ignoring Lord Malfoy, saying, "I'm afraid I am now short on time so I will tell you as Lord Regent for the House of Potter. The Potter family will reclaim their rightful control over 40% of the daily Prophet ownership. Also, your son's claim to the Black family title could end very shortly since Lord Black told me in no easily disputable terms. Camille Stewart, the school nurse, and himself, were contemplating marriage and children regardless of blood status."

"Thank you for informing us," Lady Malfoy said in her cold, indifferent tone. "I can assure you that my claim as a Lady Malfoy Nae Black is still very much active unless my cousin, his Heir Apparent and any potential Offspring should perish. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have other matters to attend to." She left intending to tracking down everything regarding the Stewart family. At which point, Remus stood to leave, saying that he found individuals with Veela Heritage quite interesting to Lord Malfoy. Before Lucius Malfoy could respond, Remus had already left for the floo so he would be able to make it to the connection point in time.


	13. the new animagus in town

I have no proprietary claim to Harry Potter or SG-1

**If**** anyone is confused, I rewrote the one reference to their seventh-year project as a magical masteries / non-magical doctorate due to their extended Alterans/Lantians based academics, which would have put them well into the Early College.**

As the families arrived at the connection point, they were instantly transported into the pocket Dimension through the modified Astrid Porta. Remus Lupin couldn't help but trip when a certain big black dog ran right in front of him as he entered. He paid Sirius back by giving him a poodle haircut, complete with pink bows when Remus heard from the woods. "When did you have time to get a new wand. I thought yours stopped working properly."

"I flooed straight to Diagon Alley right after I met with Headmaster Dumbledore. The wand is near identical. Ollivander said the only difference was that this wand and all of its components abnormally new. He even commented on the fact that my old one, while near-identical, mysteriously stopped responding to me accordingly. Am I to assume that you are here to lead us to the School?"

Sirius stepped out of the woods, having removed the hair bows that his a good friend added. He confirmed as much when he said. "This is the new path. It's added after an unusual creature incident. Let's get back to topic now," he said it a little too quickly, "this path, makes the moving staircase looks simple. Without one these crystal's, he said while pointing to the Crystal on his lapel, "this path will lead you anywhere but where you want to go. Whether it be above, on, or below, you will never be able to avoid its effects." By the time this was said, they had already reached the mansion.

Once we arrived inside, we were greeted by the students and staff when Sirius stepped in front of everyone. The Headmaster was conspicuously absent, but after what had come out in the daily prophet, he was probably writing to someone about the security breach. "I am sure that all of you might want to spend some quality time with your children start at the beginning of Summer. But, we have our annual summer project, this year is a voluntary animagus transformation as Mr. Blackwell, Miss Abbott, and Mr. Lockwood, due to the particular forms, they chose not to participate. The accelerated transformation will start at 7 p.m. and end at 7:30 p.m. tonight. I have preparations to make, so if you excuse me. I hope you all enjoy your stay.

After this, we all sat in the renovated dining hall. I'm not entirely sure I want to know since it has all been replaced with what looks like a highly ornate but still magically fortified granite hall. The students began telling stories of what happened in the past year. Harry talked about them making Ainmhithe Féin and how they had to hybridize the magical and nonmagical techniques because of its a vaporous nature. At which point Jim took over and described how using Sirius as an example, they gauged the base process for the Animagus transformation. Miss Stewart was able to establish an artificial change to condition their shared form for Harry's Animagus transformation.

Before the event occurred, we had moved to the closed-in Courtyard. The courtyard had a grand double staircase with waterfalls and basins below the stairs leading back to the main building. It was straight out of it a muggle fairy tale. Most of the class regaled us with stories of their misadventures. There were many references made to Harry's mischief. I think his father would have been more than proud, boastfully even, and his mother's anger would have rivaled Molly Weasley's. His master's / doctorate project would have made her proud, though, triple in Charms and Transfiguration. With his non-magical doctorates being in the science of Technology. Not to mention, everyone will be receiving an honorary Masters in Combat/Defense Against The Dark Arts. Professors Longbottom spoke with pride about their son discovering the fossilized plants. And how thrilled they were that he chose to magically bring them back to life as his masters' project in Herbology. I found Mister Lovegood's fascination with his daughter's masters in care of magical creatures and her doctorate in journalism mildly uncomfortable. But, I am uneasy about him in general. The other students have yet to choose their Masteries course, but I'm sure that will change after some 'focused' conversations with their parents.

We were finally gathered in the sub-basement when we saw what looks like a flat, simplified platform version of a Stargate. The outer portion contained eight Chevrons. The ones I could see referred to the lunar cycle. The inside ring at four numerical sigils between each, but I could not see much more. Each platform had a single potion vial in the middle waiting to be picked up, and I noticed a metal rod protruding from the ceiling with what looks like sparks coming from it. Headmaster Leslie, with the other faculty behind him, gave a nice, but short speech to the assembly. Headmaster Leslie, first, he apologized for his absence earlier vaguely explain it away as International concerns. He then began by explaining how the improved animagus potion worked, additionally, described the gate like platforms which upon spinning would cast the enchantment for the students. The inner ring acted as a power generator. The numbers were denoting the amount of power provided to mimic a lunar cycle. And lastly, he confirmed that what was in the ceiling was a lightning rod which regenerates enough electrical charge to simulate a lightning storm. As the students, one by one stood on the circular platforms. They put the potion vials to their lips, and like magic, pun intended, the potion mixed itself with the Mandrake Leaf added. Then, the inner ring began to oscillate. They kept recited the Animagus incantation. Then, they drink their potions as the lightning lit up the entire ceiling, and the inner part of the platforms glowed blue and shut off. Once all of this was done. The students had each transformed into their animagus forms for the first time.

I was shocked. I can recall precisely how difficult it was for the rest of the Marauders, including the rat, to achieve this. And, Harry and his classmates accomplish everything but mastering their transformations in thirty minutes. There will be so many more Animagi once this is revealed.

time skip One Week

Harry or Jim, having finally gained some minuscule control over there transformation, had asked to meet me in the enclosed Courtyard. They wanted to go over the contents of the mail that I forwarded. Jim also wanted to go over a startling discovery that he made when reviewing the recorded information regarding the animagus Rings. I sat anxiously on the ornately carved Stone bench by the first water basin. An unidentified Vine kept tickling me annoyingly. This plant made me think this particular spot wasn't chosen by chance. When they arrived saying, "I see you've met Neville's second-year summer project, we call them tickling the vines now." They were referring to the annoying Vine. "What you probably don't realize is Neville created the vine to comfort someone in distress, not annoy them, but he was only a second-year at the time, and it has a lovely bloom. Anyway, I asked you here because while the mail seems to be in order, there is three months' worth that is unaccounted for it is probably an oversight. If it is not an oversight, then I will have to look at other things in more detail as well as this business with the daily prophet. It should be resolved more quickly, by your perspective, at least. Jim and I have almost got approval to release what you would call Magi Tech, but it is a self-replicating, parchment-thin, square tablet. It should be solely provided to Mr. Lovegood, because he has signed the confidentiality agreement. The new technology will force them to either Aid us with the reacquisition or risk facing obscurity. I am sure you know which one they will not want to happen."

I understood Harry correctly. Not even Lord Malfoy keep them restrained if they fear to be replaced by a more eccentric media outlet. I saw Harry's head lower, and his eyes flashed. Then, Jim said, "lastly, before we leave to return to more exciting endeavors, I think we might have a feasible cure for lycanthropy." I was speechless. "You see, I was going over the logs from the animagus platforms and cross-referenced it with readings from your former self. The artificially induced lunar cycles produce an unnatural version of reflected solar radiation. Supposing the isolated energy that existed solely with your old self that did not carry over to your current body is the lycanthropy curse. Our artificially induced animagus transformation would purge it from the body while animagus transformation occurs. Now, this does require extensive study and at least the revelation of the animagus technology. We both know the magical community will accept that as a Magi-Tech without question. Still, with the proper modifications, it could be a realistic cure for lycanthropy. Unlike the Asgard cloning technology, which would require a lot more explanation and quite a bit of unnecessary information being revealed. When I asked for more details, he did provide them. Unfortunately, this discovery was too new to go beyond its current stage without proper testing. I told him I would get in contact with the werewolves that have contacted me, and if we could get them in like they did the Goblin, then we could begin realistically testing something that would be magically accepted. I decided to become an animagus (not surprisingly a wolf, considering my former condition). I did this in the hope that it all works out. After this, I intensely enjoyed the rest of my summer vacation.


	14. Properties and Politics

I have no proprietary claim to Harry Potter or sg1

Remus Lupin point of view

I stepped off if the Astrid Porta platform and back into mainstream time. The feeling is always a bit peculiar, and I can't help but notice the Distortion is only worsening. I was meet by Minerva McGonagall to have a few questions of her own regarding the twins familiar. After that pointed discussion, we had an otherwise pleasant conversation about the benefits of being animagus instead of a werewolf. I left telling her that I have to go to an appointment with the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. As a former werewolf, it always was a rather insulting name, but that is what you get with such a traditionally-minded government. Regardless, I am here in the office with a last-minute appointment. The generically beige walls and nondescript office furnishings did nothing impeded the tense yet curious atmosphere whenever my name was brought up. The Ministry of magic healers has already confirmed that I was no longer a werewolf. However, I am certain they're extensive poking and prodding, on what I suspect is a muggle veterinarian table, was unnecessary. I also registered the fact that I am now an animagus. Surely they are infuriated with my repeated statement of. "I cannot comment at this point, and time on this subject matter, it will be explained once the ICW and the UN have come to an agreement."

As I left the offices, Headmaster Dumbledore conveniently bumped into me. I probably was a little too harsh after such considerate treatment from the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, when I asked him about the missing mail. Headmaster Dumbledore then said. "I would look into this missing mail. It is just an oversight, and I am confident that it would be corrected swiftly." With all of that finished, I, like everyone else, still had a job to do.

time skip that afternoon

I just finished surveying the restored Potter castle in Wales, as much as I tried. I was not able to stop myself from recalling when Lily and James were talking about wintering here and decorating the tower keep, and it connected corridors and circular towers. I could see the arrow-slit windows being decorated with Snowdon lilies. My thoughts were fortunately interrupted when I received a letter from Sirius.

"Dear Remus, The first round of treatments worked on treatment has worked for 147 of the out of the 203 that agreed to the testing. Camille worked out why it did not work for those 56. She mentioned something about a more resilient variation of the curse, but you would have to ask her about that. All I needed to know was that it cured all of them. Camille is confident that there are more medicinal properties to artificial radiation. But, she is stressing the fact that it requires further study. Camille is hoping that they can refine it to the point that does not need becoming animagi since that is a one-time treatment that cannot be repeated."

I could not have been more pleased once I finished reading the letter. My mood quickly when a foul when the Malfoy family house-elf, tipsy, requested me to open the floo at Potter Manor so Narcissa Malfoy could meet me to discuss the Black family. I informed tipsy to send Lady Malfoy the floo address for this estate since I still have some post-inspection paperwork to finish.

I greeted Lady Malfoy at the great room's large fireplace, apologizing for the change of venue. Fortunately, she took no issue with this understanding of how much work I had to do in such a short amount of time. Lady Malfoy was surprisingly pleasant, saying. "I insist that you call me by my first name since you will undoubtedly be handling my cousin's properties and finances in due time anyway. That is in a private setting, at least." When we sat at the smaller fireplace, she continued. " I am a bit surprised by the Hufflepuff color scheme, but it works well with the high arrow-slit windows, and the tapestries do well to focus the fireplace."

"I cannot take the credit as all I did was to restore the estate. Harry's deceased, relative Alexandra Potter, the last resident of this estate." At this point, the residential Potter house elf Arthen had served the tea and biscuits. "Thank you Arthen, if you could bring my paperwork to the study that would be delightful." He left with a little too much enthusiasm. I'm reasonably sure all house-elves are all a little bit crazy. "As I understand, you wish to discuss the Black family."

"Yes, I did. My husband was, unfortunately, displeased to learn that of my cousin's innocence and his relationship with miss Stewart. He is a Slytherin, after all. I, on the other hand, have always looked out for my family's best interest. It is wonderful that Sirius is in a?"

"To this, I must confess; you see what at least for you was said only a few days ago has been said in anger do to your husband maneuvering. It was not a lie. But, merely an exaggeration that's your cousin personally suggested. I can happily say that it is the truth. They simply don't see the need for a formal Union at this point. Additionally, they have decided to put off starting a family until next year when she is no longer an active healer."

"I suspected prior might have been the case as for the need of a formal Union. You can rest assured that there will be a wedding." She said in a tone that left no room for argument. "After all, the Black family does have a name to uphold regardless of my cousin's views. On that note, I do not have permission to contact him directly. So, I was wondering about his opinion of bringing Andromeda back into the family. Once the current minister of magic leaves office, his successor will most assuredly drop all of the charges and begin smoothing over the many issues resulting from Minister fudge's stance on judicial rulings of other countries and the ICW. As Lord Black, he would have full authority to restore my sister into the family properly, and I would strongly advise that course of action." She said this in a manner that made it impossible to decipher her intentions. Then, it hit me everything she had done thus far in some way was preserving her family, whether it be name or family member. So whether she is doing this out of love or political maneuvering to rebrand the Black family, the reasoning would not matter because come a few days time Lady Malfoy would be Sirius's problem.

**I'm working on another chapter, but if any beta-readers have time, please give me a heads up as to what I am doing wrong.**


End file.
